Ma nouvelle petite amie est mon nouveau fiancé
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: Vraiment, vraiment, il avait toujours su que c'était une mauvaise idée! Tout ça était la faute de Ron alors pourquoi Harry se retrouvait-il maintenant au manoir des Malfoy, se présentant comme le futur époux de Draco?
1. La rencontre

Hello! Troisième et dernière publication. Celle-ci n'est pas un crossover mais bien un bon et vieux Drarry! Parce que mire de rien c'était mon couple fétiche!

Enjoy

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : MNPAEMNF: Ma nouvelle petite-amie est mon nouveau fiancé

Type: Harry Potter

Résumé: Vraiment, vraiment, il avait toujours su que c'était une mauvaise idée! Tout ça était la faute de Ron alors pourquoi Harry se retrouvait-il maintenant au manoir des Malfoy, se présentant comme le futur époux de Draco?

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La Rencontre**

Tout avait commencé de manière tout à fait normale. Tout du moins, si la jalousie était quelque chose d'effectivement normale. Alors qu'ils profitaient de leur vie après la guerre, le trio d'or s'était retrouvé une nouvelle fois pour un inédit pied de guerre. Ordre du jour : Ron et sa nouvelle petite amie Marie.

C'était une relation comme toutes les autres. Ils étaient adorables ensembles, bien qu'ils soient un peu sans gêne quand leurs venaient l'idée de se bécoter en public. Non, Harry était très heureux pour eux, Hermione également. C'était d'ailleurs cette dernière qui les avait présentés. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Mais voilà, Ron était quelqu'un de terriblement passionné, il aimait à s'en arracher les cheveux. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il avait réussi à convaincre ses deux amis de le suivre dans sa folle aventure de surveillance de protection de sa petite amie, soi-disant qu'il était le male viril qui prend son rôle très à cœur. Oui, même Hermione, qui avait été la première à crier au machisme et Harry qui s'était contenté de secouer la tête d'un air paternalisme déçu, s'étaient laissés entrainer dans cette folie.

Et quelle folie. A vrai dire, la moins à plaindre était Hermione qui présentement était morte de rire.

-« **Tu es vraiment ridicule, Ronny !** » S'exclama-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres alors que le jeune homme tentait vainement de se lancer un sort pour allonger ses cheveux.

Ce dernier portait une jolie robe à fleur centrée par une ceinture dorée. Il avait dû passer par l'étape épilation (où il avait bien cru perdre son meilleur ami), laissant ses longues jambes à l'air libre. Le tout avec de petites ballerines à talon taille 44.

Autant dire le summum de la féminité selon lui, inutile de préciser qu'il avait passé un sal quart d'heures à entendre Hermione gesticuler qu'une femme n'avait pas besoin de porter de robe pour en être une, la preuve sous leurs yeux.

-« **Tu ne ressembles à rien !** » Dit-elle encore les yeux brillants.

Il avait bien voulu tenter du polynectar mais Hermione lui avait jeté un tel regard qu'il avait dû trouver autre chose.

-« **Encore heureux, t'imagine si cette robe m'allait ? Ça aurait été encore plus ridicule !** »

-« **Ah, Ron ! Le jour où tu comprendras qu'un vrai homme c'est celui qui a une part de féminité en lui, ce jour-là… Eh bien ce jour-là on ne sera plus ici à vous déguiser en femme juste pour espionner Marie !** »

-« **Je ne vais pas l'espionner, juste la-** »

-« **Protéger, oui, oui, c'est ça ! Harry tu en es où ?** » Crie-t-elle en direction du dernier lascar qui avait préféré s'enfermer dans la chambre pour se déguiser en bonne femme.

-« **Je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée…** » Dit-il au travers de la porte fermée. Sa voix était à la fois désespérée et terriblement gênée.

-« **Allez mec ! Tu m'as promis que tu m'aiderais sur ce coup !** »

-« **Oui eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis !** » Répliqua-t-il sèchement, toujours retranché derrière sa porte protectrice. « **Franchement, j'ai l'air d'une** _ **fille**_ **!** »

-« **C'est le but !** » Dit-il encore alors qu'il s'élançait vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Il en resta bouche bée en le faisant. Devant lui, le grand Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, sacré le plus puissant sorcier de ce siècle, de sexe masculin jusqu'à preuve du contraire, rougissait alors qu'il sortait de la chambre vêtue d'une robe longue jaune pale. Il faillit trébucher deux ou trois fois avec ses petits talons et croisa les bras en faisait la moue devant ses deux amis ébahis.

-« **Tu es absolument adorable !** » S'exclama spontanément Hermione les yeux encore plus brillants.

Elle s'approcha de lui en passant ses mains dans sa chevelure brune, replaçant certaines mèches ondulées en avant. Visiblement Harry était beaucoup plus doué en sort de métamorphose que Ron qui tentait toujours de faire pousser les siens.

-« **Adorable ? Mais je ne veux pas être adorable moi** ! » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus grave que son habitude.

-« **Tu es parfaite, euh parfait, Harry !** » Ricana Ron, visiblement ravi de la situation. A ce rythme-là, aucun risque que Marie ne les reconnaisse.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir et continua d'un ton glacial :

-« **Je croyais que si une robe allait à un mec c'était qu'il était ridicule !** »

Hermione, triomphante, jeta un regard à Ron l'air de dire « _Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas encore inventer ?_ »

-« **Non, mais non !** » Commença Ron en rougissant, sentant bien qu'il était dans une mauvaise position. « **Tu n'es pas moins viril pour autant.** »

Harry lui fit les gros yeux, prêt à crier face à ce sous-entendu concernant sa virilité.

-« **Enfin, tu restes viril hein !** » S'empressa de dire Ron en voyant son ami s'apprêter à lui gueuler dessus. « **La robe te va bien ! Tu fais une jolie fille !** »

Harry grinça des dents, alors que ses narines s'agitaient. Son regard noir ne quittait pas des yeux le malheureux homme en face de lui.

-« **Enfin, pas une jolie fille, parce que tu n'es pas une fille. Tu es mon pote !** » Rajouta encore Ron qui creusait sa tombe, pensant surement qu'elle n'était pas assez profonde.

Le sourcil du brun commençait à battre fortement. Ses yeux étaient deux fentes. On sentait même crépiter l'air. L'orage approchait.

-« **Bon un pote qui porte bien la robe, c'est bien aussi ! C'est cool ! Après tu es gay alors c'est peut-être pour ça…** »

On aurait presque pu voir de la fumée sortir des orifices du sorcier.

-« **Je dis pas que tous les gays portent bien la robe ! C'est juste toi !** »

-« **Ron…** » Dit-il menaçant prêt à lui arracher la tête.

Le roux tenta de chercher du soutien vers la brunette mais elle se contenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait bien cherché.

-« **Je sais plus quoi dire !** » S'avoua vaincu le roux. « **Vous avez raison, un homme qui porte une robe n'est pas ridicule, toi non plus et moi non plus**. »

D'un coup, Harry retrouva le sourire et s'exclama :

-« **Tu vois ! Ce n'était pas si dur, Ronny !** »

-« **J'ai cru que tu allais m'arracher la tête…** »

-« **Je dois avouer que l'envie était bien là ! Mais après tout ce qu'on a dû subir…** » Harry frissonna en repensant à la torture au salon d'épilation. « **Bref, c'est quoi notre plan foireux ?** »

* * *

Franchement si Draco n'aimait pas autant ce qu'il faisait, il se serait déjà cassé. Mais certains collègues seraient bien trop contents, surtout ceux qui avaient parié sur sa démission. Et c'était bien ça qu'il aimait le plus.

A la Friedman Corporation, les hauts dirigeants d'une activité étaient regroupés en groupe de cinq, chaque groupe occupant un étage entier. Très vite la réputation de joueur de ces cinq hommes était devenue plus connue que le nom du directeur.

Le maître mot était les répliques. Tu n'étais pas responsable si tu ne savais pas répliquer. Autant dire que Draco avait vite fait de faire son nid parmi tous ces requins. Il fallait aussi savoir parier. Et être plus intelligent … Non disons plutôt le plus renseigné que ses voisins. Car il n'y avait rien de plus marrant pour eux que voir un collègue avec le bec cloué par l'ignorance. Peu importe le sujet, que ce soit le chiffre d'affaires de la nouvelle entreprise à l'affiche ou encore la raison pour laquelle on avait la chair de poule lorsqu'on avait peur.

-« **Ne sois pas mauvais joueur Franky !** » S'exclama l'un d'entre eux, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était Marcus, le responsable commercial. Il avait un air terriblement jovial qui ne semblait pas le quitter, pour autant son regard semblait toujours être moqueur, qu'importe la situation.

Ils s'étaient tous réuni dans le salon détente de l'étage. Chacun ayant choisi leur siège avec minutie.

-« **Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! »** Cria Francken tournant sur lui-même sur son canapé en forme de main. « **Durion n'est qu'une sale petite peste pour ne pas dire autre chose ! Juste parce que j'ai repoussé ses avances une fois, une fois merde ! »** Continue-t-il sous les ricanements de ses collègues. **« Elle fait tout pour me donner les informations après tout le monde et c'est pire depuis qu'elle s'est fait plaquer pour un mec.** »

-« **Fallait pas parier aussi !** » Se moqua Fabian, le responsable qualité, qui faisait couler un café et gardait une oreille sur la conversation. Il était le plus calme du groupe mais c'était justement celui qui lançait les situations les plus vicieuses au moment les moins opportuns.

-« **Je pensais que vu que Draco était aussi gay qu'un phoque, elle se vengerait sur lui !** » Ronchonna-t-il en jetant un regard noir au blond.

-« **C'est bien pour ça que je lui ai offert un bouquet de roses blanches hier !** » S'exclama avec un sourire moqueur ledit homme en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière.

-« **Le chien ! Tu le savais !** »

-« **Vu la bonne humeur du patron, j'avais suspecté qu'on allait avoir un nouveau client, le moyen le plus rapide, pour savoir qui, est bien de passer par Durion !** »

-« **Tic-Tac, tic-tac ! Je me demande bien où on va aller manger demain soir !** » Intervient Antoine, le responsable marketing, le plus âgé de tous. Il était marié et père de deux enfants, chacun se demandaient bien comment était Dady à la maison.

-« **Je relance !** » S'exclama Franck avec un air buté.

-« **Tu es sérieux ? Tu relances quoi ?** » Demanda Marcus avec un sourire moqueur, en lui lançant une balle.

-« **Eh bien, on est tous en couple, non ? Or le seul qui est célibataire devrait payer pour les autres, vous ne pensez pas ?** »

-« **Pas faux !** » Dit-il en regardant Draco.

-« **Quoi ? C'est quoi cette nouvelle règle ?** » S'exclama le blond, pris au dépourvu.

Même si cela faisait déjà une bonne année, il était toujours considéré comme le petit nouveau du groupe. Par-là, il découvrait au jour le jour les règles de ce jeu de requins. Il s'en doutait que ces vicieux devaient inventer ces fameuses règles la veille pour le lendemain, mais cela l'amusait tout autant qu'eux.

-« **La relance, mon mignon ! Si une meilleure idée peut te sauver, faut toujours la proposer !** » Lui expliqua gentiment Fabian en revenant avec plusieurs tasses.

-« **Or c'est pas bête ce qu'il dit ! Les célibataires doivent toujours trinquer pour nos pauvres âmes en peine !** » Accorda Marcus sous le sourire dangereux de Frank qui sentait le vent tourner à son avantage. Après tout, tout le monde savait que Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais réussi à garder un compagnon ou même une compagne plus d'une semaine.

Draco, de son côté, réfléchit en vitesse, les chiens ! Bien évidemment qu'il était célibataire. Mais fier comme un Hippogryphe, jamais il ne l'avouerait. Il ne voulait pas payer, payer c'était perdre, et s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait le plus, c'était bien perdre !

-« **Sauf que je ne suis pas célibataire !** » Finit-il par dire d'une voix assurée, tout du moins d'une voix aussi assurée d'un homme en train de mentir sans aucune pudeur.

-« **Tu rigoles ! y'a pas plus célibataire que toi ! »** Se moqua Frank, doutant légèrement sous le regard sûr de lui de sa victime. **« Si c'est un mec ça marche pas !** » Dit-il encore rapidement semblant comprendre la combine du blond.

-« **Et pourquoi ça?** »

-« **Tu te les enfiles comme des chemises, tu n'es pas en couple !** » Intervient Fabian, le seul qui était marié, d'un ton catégorique.

 _Eh merde_ , se dit Draco.

-« **ça tombe bien car je suis en couple avec une femme.** » Dit-il encore s'enlisant encore plus dans son mensonge, sans qu'aucune rougeur de honte ne viennent lui tâter le visage.

Il voyait bien où voulait en venir ses collègues. Le grand patron faisait la grande soirée annuelle ce week-end, et ils lui avaient clairement fait comprendre qu'ils comptaient bien le ridiculiser vu que c'était « sa première fois ». Et quoi de mieux qu'un bon vieux pari ? Alors depuis déjà deux mois, il faisait bien attention à ne perdre à aucun jeu. Il ne voulait ni se déguiser en dindon de la farce (littéralement) ni avoir à pousser le patron dans la piscine.

-« **Laisse nous rire ! Ton caractère de cochon aurait trouvé de quoi tenir une soirée ?** »

-« **Si c'est une prostitué ça marche pas non plus !** » Dit encore Franky grimaçant, sûr que Draco leur racontait que des âneries pour s'en sortir.

-« **Ce n'est pas une prostituée, abruti**. »

-« **Bien, bien, c'est pas ta mère au moins ?** » Demanda d'un ton encore plus soupçonneux Frank.

-« **Je n'oserais pas tromper la tienne.** »

-« **Ramène-la nous, demain !** » ordonna presque Fabian, de son ton calme. « **Et pas d'excuse comme quoi elle a autre chose de prévue ou qu'elle a eu un imprévu comme être malade ou je ne sais quoi !** »

-« **Vous allez la faire peur**. » Répliqua le blond d'un air moqueur, alors qu'intérieurement, son cerveau carburait à cent à l'heure.

-« **Si elle arrive à te supporter, elle nous supportera aussi !** »

 _Manquait plus que ça_ , se dit Draco qui devait maintenant trouver une femme à présenter à ses collègues. Il appela rapidement Pansy, elle était une femme après tout, elle pourrait l'aider, manque de bol elle était à Monaco et n'avait aucune envie de réduire ses vacances pour lui.

En désespoir de cause, elle lui envoya une amie à elle qu'il avait déjà rencontré, très belle mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était conne. Tant pis, il ferait avec. Il lui informa de leur rencontre à 18h30, après le boulot histoire de mettre au point leur histoire pour demain soir.

* * *

Et voilà où il en était, à attendre comme un idiot, une autre idiote qui ne répondait pas au téléphone et qui ne semblait pas saisir ce que « à l'heure » voulait dire. Draco avait déjà envie de laisser madame-je-prends-tout-mon-temps en plan, mais la soirée avec le patron était ce week-end, et ses chers collègues n'attendaient que ça pour que le petit nouveau se ridiculisent pendant cette soirée. Surement qu'il lui imposerait un défi idiot. Non ! hors de question !

-« **Non monsieur, je n'ai pas envie de découvrir votre gamme de sous vêtement pour femme. Et si vous avez le malheur de me sortir un soutif, je vous étrangle avec.** _ **Confundo**_ **.** »

Cette voix, il la reconnaitrait entre toute !

-« **Tu sais que c'est interdit de jeter des sorts sur un moldu Potter ?** » S'exclama Draco en se retournant. Presqu'heureux d'avoir une distraction.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en reconnaissant ces yeux verts accompagnés d'une jolie robe jaune pale. Potter portait des habits de femme, le pire étant que ça lui allait bien, très bien même. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ça ne le dérangerait pas d'enlever cette robe pour voir ce qui était caché dessous.

-« **Si tu continues de me mater comme ça, c'est sur toi que je jetterai un sort !** » S'exclama-t-il en croisant les bras et faisant la moue. A-Do-Ra-Ble !

Bien sûr que Harry l'avait reconnu, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup changé. Mais bordel pourquoi devait-il le croiser lui alors qu'il était habillé de la sorte ? Combien de chances il y avait pour tomber sur lui dans une satanée rue moldu ? Par l'enfer, qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour subir encore une autre humiliation de la sorte ?

Et pourquoi Ron l'avait laissé en plan avec cet abruti de vendeur de lingerie féminine, hein ? Oser abandonner ainsi son meilleur ami ! S'il osait se pointer devant lui, il lui ferait connaître le goût de sa baguette magique.

-« **Tout doux, jolie demoiselle !** »

-« **Malfoy !** » Grinça-t-il, prêt à lui mettre son poing dans la figure tellement il était à cran.

-« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu me tends le bâton pour te battre !** » Dit-il en ricanant.

Qu'est-ce que ce sentiment ? Il avait l'impression que ses épaules s'allégeaient. Qu'il retrouvait un ami… Ou plutôt un genre de premier amour perdu de vue. Si un jour, on lui avait dit que revoir Saint-Potter, lui ferait cet effet, il lui aurait jeté un maléfice bien vicieux.

-« **Je te l'enfoncerai bien où je penses ton satané bâton !** » Maugréa Harry alors qu'il alla s'assoir sur le banc à côté pour enlever ses horribles chaussures.

 _Qui aurait cru que revoir ce bon vieux Potter serait aussi amusant_ , se demanda Draco accompagnant Potter vers le banc.

-« **C'est livré avec les menstruations ce petit changement d'apparence ?** » Se moqua-t-il encore, adorant toujours autant agacer le Survivant.

-« **Continue Malfoy et je te jure que…** »

-« **Tu me jures que quoi, Potter ?** » Dit-il en le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

Harry lui fit un beau sourire innocent en se levant ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Malfoy sous la méfiance. La douleur fut aussi soudaine qu'inattendu. Le rouge lui monta aux joues avant que dans un pitoyable cri de gorge il ne s'écroula au sol se tenant l'entre-jambe.

-« **En…foiré.** »

Potter rigola, visiblement très fier de lui en se rasseyant. Malfoy tenta de se relever prêt à se venger mais Potter se pencha vers lui et répliqua au creux de son oreille, le faisant frissonner :

-« **Continue et je te jure que je crie à l'assassin, il ne faudrait pas que le grand Draco Lucius Malfoy soit regarder par tous ces gentilles personnes pour une telle chose non ? Qu'en dirait les journaux ?** »

-« **C'est bon Potter !** » Dit-il alors qu'il prit enfin place sur le banc. « **Pourquoi la robe ?** » demanda-t-il enfin bien malgré lui, avec une moue vexée sur le visage.

Même s'il n'avait qu'une envie qui était rendre à Potter la monnaie de sa pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorablement mignon à rougir de la sorte.

-« **Un plan foireux…** »

-« **Je m'en doute bien ça. La belette ne doit pas être totalement innocente dans cette histoire, je me trompe ?** » Demanda encore le blond en passant son bras juste derrière Potter sur le rebord du banc.

Ce dernier ne sembla même pas le remarquer ou alors il n'était tout simplement pas gêner par le geste. Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire, d'une certaine manière, heureux de sa situation. Sa soirée n'était peut-être pas si ratée que ça.

-« **Dès le début on lui avait dit que c'était stupide ! Cet idiot, si je l'attrape !** » Maugréa-t-il, se rapprochant inconsciemment de son interlocuteur. « **Tu te souviens de la jalousie de Ron à Poudlard ?** »

-« **Personne ne doit l'ignorer.** »

-« **Eh bien, c'est pire ! Sa petite amie est mannequin. Une fille vachement sympa et pas bête pour un sou, à se demander ce qu'elle trouve à Ron !** »

Draco sourit face à la spontanéité du brun. Il était amusant de se dire qu'ils pouvaient discuter ainsi de manière si naturelle alors qu'il y a encore quelques années ils ne faisaient que se taper dessus. Et il se voyait très bien écouter Potter parler encore de la sorte à ses côtés… Dans un lit par exemple, avec peu de vêtements, voire pas du tout !

-« **Il s'est mis dans la tête tout un tas d'idiotie sur la façon de protéger sa copine ! Du coup, on la protège**. » Continue-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air dépité, faisant bouger sa longue chevelure ondulée.

-« **Vous l'espionnez quoi !** »

-« **Si ce n'était que ça ! Le déguisement est censé nous rendre invisible aux yeux des autres femmes ! Non mais tu le crois ça ? Je comprends pas comment on ne s'est pas encore fait griller !** »

-« **Eh bien…** »

-« **Si tu me sors un truc en rapport avec mon physique, je te mords !** »

Draco rigola. Bien dans ce cas il ne dirait pas que Potter était adorablement mignon habillé de la sorte. En fait c'était plus que ça. La robe lui allait parfaitement, suivant sa silhouette sans que cela ne paraisse masculin. Les cheveux longs lui arrivant sous ses seins inexistants étaient ondulés mais rebiqués de tous côtés rappelant le nid de poule originel de Potter. Il avait un peu de rouge sur ses lèvres et ses cils naturellement noirs et épais faisait ressortir ses yeux. _Tiens, il ne porte plus de lunettes_ , se dit Draco qui l'observait discrètement tout en l'écoutant parler. Ses yeux verts pétillaient d'une vie heureuse bien méritée.

Il avait toujours été bi, aimant tout simplement la chair qu'importe son sexe. Et autant dire qu'en fille, Harry Potter correspondait parfaitement à ses critères. Il se demanda vaguement ce que donnerait la version masculine.

-« **Pourquoi tu as accepté alors ?** »

-« **Je souhaite étudier son corps.** »

-« **Quoi ?** » S'exclama Draco, se demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu le fil de la conversation à force de regarder ses jolies lèvres charnues bouger avec autant de vivacité.

-« **J'aide Hermione sur une étude sur l'influence du sang et des traditions sur la magie. Je dois m'occuper de relever des informations et suivre un sujet. Or il m'avait promis que si j'acceptais de jouer les greluches à ses côtés pendant une semaine, il accepterait que je l'assomme pour lui prélever du sang !** »

Le blond le regarda d'un air absurde, ne comprenant visiblement pas l'utilité d'assommer quelqu'un pour ça.

-« **Ron a terriblement peur des aiguilles, et est très chatouilleux. Deux raisons qui m'empêchent de correctement faire mon travail.** » Lui expliqua Harry comprenant la raison de l'air idiot du blond. « **Sauf que c'est le premier jour et j'ai déjà envie de l'envoyer bouler, lui et ses manières de me laisser en plan avec un mec louche !** »

-« **Je suis un sang-pur moi…** »

Qui aurait cru que Saint-Potter étudiait les sang-pures, quand son père apprendrait ça !

-« **Vraiment ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru.** » Lui accorda Harry avec un sourire l'air de dire « _C'est bien mon petit, maintenant dis-moi quel âge as-tu_? »

-« **Et si je devenais ton sujet d'étude ?** » Proposa Draco avec un sourire charmeur, s'approchant légèrement du brun, il sentait terriblement bon. Il ne savait pas quel parfum il portait mais ça titillait agréablement ses narines.

Le brun le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, puis avec prudence, il demanda :

-« **Contre quoi ?** »

-« **Soit ma petite amie !** »

-« **Quoi ?** » S'exclama Harry, incrédule, se disant vaguement qu'il devait lui manquer une case à ce blond.

-« **J'ai un repas demain avec des collègues et j'ai besoin d'une petite amie !** »

-« **En gros tu me demandes de ne plus jouer la fille pour Ron mais pour toi ?** »

-« **Oui, mais moi ce ne sera que ponctuelle, je veux dire juste pour des rendez-vous, c'est quoi une fois par semaine ? Alors qu'avec ton roux de copain ça risque de durer !** »

Harry hésita. Ron lui avait quand même fait un sale coup. La vengeance serait doublement douce s'il lui disait qu'il ne jouerait plus à la femme à ses côtés mais plutôt aux côtés de Draco Malfoy. Puis il se dit qu'il devait être franchement atteint pour ne pas se sentir plus offenser que ça que tout le monde veuille faire de lui la bonne femme.

-« **Et je n'ai peur ni du sang ni d'attouchements…** **D'aucune sorte.** » Dit-il encore d'un sourire pervers, que ne sembla même pas remarquer Harry puisqu'il continua :

-« **Je ne la sens pas. Et puis, on n'a jamais su s'entendre toi et moi !** »

-« **C'est loin tout ça ! Et on a bien réussi à avoir une conversation sans se taper dessus non ?** »

-« **C'est pas l'envie qui manquait !** »

Cela fit rire Draco et sourire Harry, mais le blond poursuivit :

-« **Tu n'auras pas grand-chose à faire, juste être moins idiot que d'habitude.** »

Harry lui lança un regard noir, mais sourit quand même. Mine de rien, ça l'avait manqué cette espèce de relation avec Malfoy. Ça devait faire huit ou neuf ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus revue, et c'est seulement maintenant après l'avoir retrouvé qu'il se rendit compte que Malfoy et son caractère de cochon l'avait manqué.

C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore tapés dessus. Leur conversation était naturelle. Il sentait les caresses aériennes de Draco dans ses cheveux. Et on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait mais Draco Malfoy n'était surement pas le plus vilain de sa famille. C'était peut-être aussi parce qu'il n'était sorti avec personne depuis déjà six mois et que la relation de Ron et Marie aussi folle soit-elle lui donnait envie. Et il se sentait bien là au côté de Malfoy.

-« **Pourquoi tu fais ça toi ?** »

Draco lui expliqua rapidement qui étaient ses vicieux collègues et leur plan de le ridiculiser.

-« **Ils ont l'air aussi tordu que toi ! Mais dit moi, je pourrais aussi bien te ridiculiser devant eux !** »

-« **ça sera jamais pire que ce qu'ils pourraient faire ! Et mire de rien, je suis sûr que tu t'entendrais avec eux !** »

-« **Je ne suis pas aussi sournois que toi, Malfoy ! Et ton plan à l'air vraiment stupide.** »

-« **Sournois peut-être pas. Mais tu as toujours réussi à me tenir tête alors aucun risque que tu te fasses avoir par eux.** » Dit-il en toute sincérité, voyant déjà les pépites de défi s'allumer dans le regard de son ancienne Némésis. « **De plan, tu en as un autre peut-être ?** »

-« **Non, bien sûr que non, mais franchement tromper de pauvres moldus ce n'est pas mon genre**. »

-« **Je peux t'assurer que ce ne sont pas de pauvres moldus ! De requins ces gars là. Alors partant ?** »

Avant même qu'il ne réponde quoique ce soit, Draco savait que Potter allait accepter. Son front clignotait pratiquement « Défi accepté ».

-« **Au point où j'en suis de toute manière.** »

-« **Je t'assure Potter, que tu ne t'ennuieras pas à mes côtés !** » Dit-il avec un ton langoureux.

Harry sembla enfin comprendre le sous-entendu car il leva son sourcil et un sourire malicieux « _Cours toujours_ » fleurit sur ses lèvres.

-« **Maintenant qu'on a convenu de tout ça, allons t'acheter des vêtements !** »

-« **Quoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas comme je suis, Darling ?** » Demanda-t-il se prenant au jeu, le prenant le bras en se levant.

Draco lui lança un regard amusé sous le sourire goguenard de Harry. Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser aux côtés de Potter. Car disons-le franchement sous ses airs de Gryffondor sainte nitouche, Potter avait quand même toujours su répliquer à chacune de ses attaques. Ils n'avaient pas été son adversaire pendant 8 ans pour rien.

Il n'avait jamais « joué » ensemble, eux contre tous. Il était pressé de connaître toutes les petites tendances tordues de son nouvel allié. Et connaître autre chose de lui aussi, pourquoi pas …

* * *

Quand avez-vous pensé? Aimez-vous les drarry autant que moi?

Eter


	2. Le Rendez-vous

Hello!

Eh bien, eh bien, je vois que vous appréciez toujours autant les drarry! Je suis vraiment ravie que cette histoire vous plaise haha!

Enjoy

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : MNPAEMNF: Ma nouvelle petite-amie est mon nouveau fiancé

Type: Harry Potter

Résumé: Vraiment, vraiment, il avait toujours su que c'était une mauvaise idée! Tout ça était la faute de Ron alors pourquoi Harry se retrouvait-il maintenant au manoir des Malfoy, se présentant comme le futur époux de Draco?

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR

* * *

Je remercie, comme toujours (love), toutes les personnes qui me mettent dans leur favoris/suivi: Le Poison, _tete de_ _noeud_ , Anokade, _Yoko-Yashiko Yoriko_ , magiehp, _audelie_ , Akerthy, _shizuka29_ , Mm. Nancy, _Marionnette0116_ , AuroreMalfoy, _Ellyssa17_ , Nom-Provisoir, _Im' Kuy_ , Selena Psycho, _beyourselfHP_ , brigitte26, _Moera_ Potter, floop56, titefeeric, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Kaizoku-Onee-Chan, catange, Walala35, echelena, PastelSugar, Siama- _san_ , AngeNoireOo, _Zephiran_ , lesaccrosdelamerceri, _severine32_ , Nesheaz, _hasuu,_ Aleonor Ritsuka Snape, _cassandradanielle_ , tetai, _PetitLutin22_ , Lady Amarilys

* * *

Un MERCI encore plus gros à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, mine de rien à donne envie d'écrire plus!: **Anokade** , astaroth671, **aurel8611** , lady. hinata1, **Rosalie** **dido** , audelie, **Maud** , Mixou, **lololitaoe** , AnitaBlake93100, **beyourselfHP** , brigitte26, **elisa.** **inarilovejapan** , Cherisch, **angemewmew** , echelena, **Hiimeekaa,** lesaccrosdelamerceri, **AngeLunaBlack** , Lilireyna, **hasuu** , Angy Slytherin

* * *

Réponse aux reviews sans compte:

 **astaroth671:** haha, ça me fait bien plaisir!

 **Rosalie dido:** La voici! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant!

 **Maud:** Oui, ils ont tellement de potentiel! muwhahahah

 **Mixou:** Oh ~Merci!

 **AnitaBlake93100:** Haha, ravie de te revoir! Merci bien huhu

 **elisa. inarilovejapan:** Love Ina! Haha, tu es toujours aussi adorable! Merci! Moi-même je me demande d'où me sors toutes ses idées! ça me fait toujours énormement de plaisir de te lire! profite bien de l'histoire! Le BL? cogite, cogite...

 **Cherisch:** haha, je te laisse découvrir tout ça dans ce chapitre et le prochain chapitre!

 **angemewmew:** Huhu, merci!

 **echelena:** Haha, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances!

 **Hiimeekaa:** Merci! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!

 **AngeLunaBlack:** Merci beaucoup! Oh! Je n'y avais pas pensée pour sa voix! Tu me poses une colle! Eh bien, il y a des filles qui ont la voix grave, cela reste agréable non? :D

 **Lilireyna:** Merci!

 **Angy Slytherin:** Haha, c'est ce que j'espère oui!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le Rendez-vous**

-« **Est-ce vraiment nécessaire,** _ **Draco**_ **?** » Demanda avec un soupir Harry ne pouvant empêcher son petit sourire tellement c'était bizarre de l'appeler par son prénom.

Ils avaient convenu de le faire, se rendant compte que Potter et Malfoy ne faisaient pas très « amoureux ».

* * *

 _-« Eh bien, Potter, et si on y allait ? »_

 _-« Darling, tu ne devrais pas m'appeler par mon prénom ? » Avait demandé Harry, se sentant beaucoup mieux dans son rôle au bras de Malfoy qu'avec Ronny._

 _-« J'aimerai bien, Honey, mais j'ai bien peur que Harry porte à confusion ! » Avait-il répondu d'un ton bas, au creux de l'oreille du brun._

 _-« Aria, appelle moi Aria. »_

 _Ils s'étaient souris, amusés. Leur continuelle prise de bec du passé s'était naturellement transformée en filtre et taquinerie. A croire que chacun comprenait les sous-entendus de l'autre._

* * *

-« **Cela vous va à ravir monsieur.** » Dit la jeune vendeuse, si le fait de voir un homme s'habiller en femme l'intriguait, elle n'en montra rien.

Draco se leva de son siège et se plaça devant la cabine d'essayage. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le regard appréciateur du blond, et l'air satisfaite de la vendeuse.

-« **Comment ça se fait que de tels vêtements t'aillent aussi bien, Honey ?** » Demanda-t-il songeur. A lui aussi le petit surnom était venu naturellement après quelques minutes à discuter. Qui l'eut cru ? Surement pas lui.

Harry lui lança un regard noir en gigotant sur place :

-« **Oui bon, pas la peine de me rappeler** _ **ça**_ **! Et puis, tu devrais être content, au moins, tes collègues ne se rendront compte de rien !** »

-« **Mais je suis content, Honey. _Vraiment content_ !** » Répliqua-t-il les yeux brillants avec un regard pleins de sous-entendus pas très catholiques.

-« **Bon ces vêtements conviennent ?** »

-« **Oui, c'est parfait !** » Dit-il encore, surpris de l'empressement dans la voix de Potter.

-« **Alors, est-ce que je pourrais avoir des vêtements d'homme maintenant, mademoiselle ?** »

-« **Déjà ? Pourquoi ?** »

-« **Malfoy, je ne vais pas rester habillé en bonne femme toute la sainte journée ! C'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça, merde !** »

-« **C'est Draco, et il faut bien qu'on s'habitue l'un à l'autre avant demain !** »

-« **On peut très bien s'habituer l'un à l'autre en tant que deux hommes !** »

-« **Je n'en doute pas mais il vaudrait mieux être en couple mix ! Je te donnerais même un de mes cheveux pour commencer ton étude** ! »

Harry se retourna rapidement vers le blond. Il fallait dire qu'il avait plus accepté leur affaire dans la perspective de se venger de Ron. Il n'avait pas pensé que Malfoy était sérieux pour être son sujet de recherche. Il finit par sourire et :

-« **Darling, tu serais prêt à arracher ta précieuse chevelure dorée rien que pour moi ?** »

-« **Je suis même prêt à mettre _tout mon_ _corps_ à ta disposition, c'est dire** ! »

Ils se sourient complices.

-« **Je sens que je vais le regretter mais allez va !** »

-« **Tu ne regretteras rien, je te l'assure ! On a qu'à se promener un peu puis aller au restaurant !** »

-« **C'est un rencard ?** »

-« **On est déjà un couple, alors ce serait plutôt un rendez-vous amoureux ! Tout frais payé en plus !** »

-« **Fait attention, Darling, je pourrais y prendre goût !** »

-« **J'espère bien !** »

* * *

Une fois que Harry eut remis sa robe jaune, le faux couple sortirent du magasin qui n'allait pas tarder à fermer ses portes. Draco avait payé les vêtements pour demain justifiant qu'en tant que petit-ami, il était de son devoir d'offrir des cadeaux à sa petite-amie. Le brun avait fait la moue mais ne l'avait pas contredit, après tout il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il paye ces vêtements de femme qu'il ne porterait surement qu'une fois et pour Malfoy en plus.

Ils prirent une grande rue commerçante, et Harry, au bras de Malfoy, se promenait discutant de tout et de n'importe quoi. Souvent ils se jetaient des regards complices ayant pensés à la même chose. Ils s'en étonnèrent tous les deux qu'ils puissent s'entendre aussi bien et surtout aussi rapidement. Oh bien sûr Malfoy sortait souvent des remarques cassantes et Harry des répliques moqueuses, mais au lieu de regard noir, cela les faisait sourire. Comme si retrouver cette ambiance du collège les rendait plus proche.

-« **Une vraie torture, et tu peux rire ! Un jour je te collerai une de ces bandes de cires sur la jambe quand tu ne regarderas pas, tu feras moins le malin !** » S'exclama Harry boudeur mais tout de même contaminé par les yeux rieurs du blond.

-« **Je peux les voir ?** » Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-« **Non !** » Dit-il d'un air buté en croisant les bras.

Mais Draco se baisa rapidement et souleva légèrement le bas de la robe sous le regard noir de Harry. Bien qu'il ne puisse retenir son sourire quand le blond éclata tout simplement de rire à en tomber par terre sur les fesses. Tout son visage se transforma, les yeux presque fermés tellement il riait accompagnés de ses dents blanches et d'un son merveilleux aux oreilles du brun.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer un tel fou rire ? Eh bien, Harry ne s'en était pas sorti totalement indemne de sa séance d'épilation. Sa jambe gauche terriblement blanche se posait fièrement à côté de sa jumelle toute poilue. Il avait tellement crié à l'assassin, que même l'esthéticienne s'était sentie gênée, et pourtant elle était habituée aux cris de ses clientes et … clients.

Quoiqu'il en soit lorsque Ron avait tenté de le convaincre d'y retourner pour l'autre jambe, il lui avait lancé un sort spécial Weasley's Twins qui l'avait tu pendant un long moment. Puis son ange gardien Hermione avait proposé qu'il ne porte que des longues robes ou qu'à la limite il se rase. Mais tentant de sauver un minimum de dignité, Harry avait refusé tout rasoir et la brune lui avait passé une longue robe jaune pâle sous le regard boudeur de Ronny.

-« **Reste par terre, t'y seras mieux**. » Finit par dire Harry en frappant légèrement la main de Draco pour qu'il lâche sa robe.

-« **Tu m'étonneras toujours Potter !** » S'exclama-t-il en se relevant, les yeux toujours rieurs.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas Antoine sourire avec sa femme. D'ailleurs ils s'approchèrent d'eux.

-« **Draco ! Quelle surprise !** »

Ledit homme sursauta, et se retourna vers son collègue qu'il avait quitté il y a, à peine quelques heures.

-« **Antoine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là** ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux. Des fois qu'il l'aurait suivi. Puis il remarqua une femme à ses côtés. « **Oh, vous devez être Madame Trapmon, enchanté je suis Draco Malfoy et voici ma compagne Aria Potter**. » Dit-il encore en présentant Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le regard scrutateur du collègue de son faux petit ami.

-« **La fameuse chanceuse !** » S'exclama Antoine après les usages de présentations. « **Vous êtes presque comme un mythe chez nous, vous savez !** »

-« **Il parle si peu de moi, que j'en suis devenue à être considérée comme une légende ?** » Demanda Harry en jetant un regard sourcil levé vers le blond.

Antoine éclata de rire, amusé par la réplique et répondit :

-« **Disons que ce bon vieux Draco a dû vouloir vous cacher aux yeux de tous de peur qu'on ne la lui pique tellement vous êtes un joli brin de femme !** »

-« **Attention Monsieur Trapmon, votre épouse pourrait se faire des idées.** » Dit-il encore les yeux rieurs souriant au sourire de la dame.

-« **Oh je ne m'en fais pas et puis c'est vrai que vous êtes très belle ! J'aurai plutôt trouvé ça suspect qu'il ne vous en fasse pas le compliment, madame Potter !** »

-« **Appelez-moi Aria, surtout qu'il me semble que nous dinons tous ensemble demain soir.** »

-« **Appelez-moi Corinne dans ce cas.** »

-« **Pareil pour moi et puis laissons tomber ce vouvoiement trop froid ! N'est-ce pas Draco ?** » Demanda encore Antoine ne ratant pas le regard doux que portait le blond sur sa petite amie.

Alors c'était vrai ? L'indécrottable célibataire gay était amoureux de sa belle demoiselle ? Ils semblaient très complices, et c'était la première fois qu'il entendait rire Draco de cette manière si franche. Il n'avait lui-même pas été convaincu ce midi lorsque le jeune homme s'était dit en couple, avec une femme en plus, pour lui il souhaitait tout simplement éviter de perdre. Et puis ça n'aurait pas été la première fois ! Il y avait bien eu une histoire idiote comme quoi il devait jouer le petit-ami d'il ne s'en souvenait plus qui mais que ça avait tourné au vinaigre quand les personnes concernées s'étaient rendu compte que Draco n'était absolument pas « intime » avec l'autre. C'était à peine s'il se souvenait de son prénom !

* * *

Après quelques mots de plus, ils s'étaient séparés allant chacun de leur côté.

-« **Quel joli couple, tu ne trouves pas chéri ?** »

-« **Oui, et moi qui pensait qu'il allait encore se trouver une actrice pour jouer le jeu… Peut-être que c'en est une, elle est assez jolie pour ça !** »

-« **Tu as bien vu comment ils se regardaient, non ? Il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre !** »

-« **Tu as surement raison, chérie.** »

* * *

L'annonce comme quoi Draco était vraiment en couple avait vite fait de faire le tour de l'étage. On en était maintenant à Frank regardant fixement Draco prêt à lui faire avouer tous ses secrets. Pourtant le blond restait aussi moqueur que d'habitude.

Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir autant de chance. Tomber sur nul autre que Harry Potter joliment habillé en femme, était plus ce qu'il aurait pu souhaiter. Et qu'en plus ce dernier accepte de jouer le jeu. Il sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, tout du moins, il n'avait pas repoussé ses discrètes avances. Oh oui, quand toute cette histoire se terminerait, il le mettrait dans son lit, et pas pour dormir, foi de Malfoy.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent devant le restaurant. Hésitant légèrement, tout du moins Harry hésitait.

-« **Tu es sur de ton coup, Malfoy ?** »

-« **Autant qu'on peut l'être dans une telle situation.** »

-« **Et si je lâchais une ou deux petites bêtises à ton sujet** ? »

-« **Y'a pas intérêt Potter !** »

Harry rigola, « **Tu trembles, Darling ?** »

-« **Abruti, il ne faudrait pas que la rumeur comme quoi Harry Potter aime s'habiller en femme s'ébruite…** »

Le brun se contenta de sourire, véritablement amusé en disant :

-« **Bah, ça passera inaperçu surtout quand le monde saura la honte que tu te prendras ce week-end !** »

Draco perdit son air supérieur et répliqua calmement :

-« **Et aucun de nous deux n'avons envie de se retrouver dans la Gazette des sorciers pour des âneries pareilles !** »

* * *

Ils finirent par entrer, donnant leur nom à la réception et se faisant guider à leur table. Draco fut surpris de voir que Marcus et Frank étaient seuls. Antoine lui fit un signe de tête pour le saluer alors que sa femme leur fit un grand sourire. Fabian était aussi arrivé accompagné par sa petite amie.

-« **Eh bien Draco, et si tu nous présentais ?** » Demanda enfin Frank d'une voix plein de sarcasme.

-« **Vous tous voici Aria, ma petite amie, Aria voici Frank, Marcus, Antoine et Corinne que tu connais déjà et Fabian ainsi que… »**

 **-« Pauline. »** Dit-elle avec un sourire.

 **-« Enchanté ! »**

 **-« Où sont donc vos prétendantes messieurs ?** » Demanda encore Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

-« **Club de lecture »** Répondit Marcus alors que Frank s'exclama en même temps **« Chez sa mère !** »

-« **Quel bande de salaud.** »

-« **Darling, voyons !** » s'écria Harry avec un sourire moqueur en lui donnant une petite claque sur le bras. « **Ces messieurs doivent être si déçu de n'avoir pu être accompagné, n'en rajoute pas !** »

-« **Bien sûr Draco, aie un peu de pitié pour nous !** » S'exclama Frank visiblement sous le charme de la belle Aria. Il se leva rapidement et tira une chaise. « **Mais prenez un siège, Aria.** »

-« **Quel gentleman vous faites.** » Dit-il en jetant un sourcil significatif à Draco alors que ce dernier s'asseyait à ses côtés avec un sourire moqueur. _Ah si ce bon Franck savait_ , se dit le blond.

-« **Racontez-nous tout ! Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés**. » Commença tout de suite Frank ayant oublié les autres invités.

Mais tous les hommes étaient intéressés de connaître tous les petits potins de ce couple. Et surtout, ils étaient comme des piranhas attendant les moindre erreurs ou incohérences dans leur histoire pour leur sauter dessus.

Draco se figea légèrement, il avait complètement oublié de voir ça avec Potter. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de n'importe quoi mais avaient oublié le plus important !

-« **Nous nous sommes rencontré au collège. Nous étions dans le même internat**. » Commença Harry, regardant Draco l'air de dire « _On se connaît suffisamment pour ça._ »

-« **Dans le Sud c'est ça ?** » Demanda presque innocemment Frank sous les yeux levés de Draco.

-« **Non, en Ecosse.** » Lui sourit simplement Harry, mais d'un sourire qui disait clairement qu'il n'était pas dupe, faisant malgré lui rougir ledit homme. « **Un trou perdu ! A se demander pourquoi nos parents avaient tenu à nous y envoyer.** » Continua le brun se tournant vers son faux amant.

-« **La tradition aristocratique surement.** » Se contenta de rajouter le blond en haussant les épaules.

Toute la tablé observait silencieusement le lien clairement évident entre la belle Aria et le charmant Draco. Ils étaient complices, semblant se comprendre d'un regard. Non pas que les hommes soient fleur bleue au point de voir de la romance partout, non il y avait effectivement quelque chose entre ses deux-là. Reste à savoir si c'était de la comédie ou la réalité…

-« **On s'était d'ailleurs rencontré pour la première fois chez Madame Guipure.** »

-« **ça fait quoi 16 ans ?** » Se rappelle Draco le sourire dans le vague.

-« **Vous sortez ensemble depuis 16 ans ?** » Demanda doucement Corinne, ne voulant pas briser la douce torpeur qui s'était créée entre les amoureux.

-« **Non, à vrai dire on s'est détesté pendant -eh bien- toute notre scolarité !** » Dit Harry en éclatant de rire.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement, amoureusement aurait dit d'autres, avant de se tourner vers ses collègues et déclarer comme s'il leur dévoilait un secret :

-« **Aria voulait toujours sauver la veuve et l'orphelin !** »

-« **Et Draco prenait un malin plaisir à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.** » Rajouta Harry sur le même ton.

-« **Tu as dû dépasser le record d'infraction aux règles !** » S'exclama le blond dans un éclat de rire, alors qu'il secouait la tête d'un air paternaliste déçu.

-« **Je te signale qu'en me suivant la nuit, tu les enfreignais aussi.** »

-« **Sauf que moi j'étais Préfet !** »

-« **Comme si tu avais attendu ce titre pour saboter les équipements de Quiddtich de Serdaigle.** »

Draco éclata de rire en se souvenant de ça.

-« **Cette idiote de Chang ! Je l'ai toujours trouvé hypocrite** ! »

-« **N'y aurait-il pas juste une personne n'étant pas de ta maison que tu appréciais, franchement ?** »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour réfléchir.

-« **Corner…** »

-« **Corner ? C'était un vrai connard !** » S'exclama outrée la belle Aria.

-« **Justement, je me suis toujours dit qu'il aurait dû être à Serpentard !** » Répliqua-t-il d'un sourire canaille.

Aria le bouscula légèrement alors que Draco souriait fièrement.

-« **Vous vous connaissez vraiment…** » S'exclama presque religieusement Marcus, les yeux ronds, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre.

-« **Mais ça veut pas forcement dire que leur pseudo relation est véridique. Elle pourrait être une actrice.** » Se sentit obligé de rajouter Frank, ce qu'il pouvait détester perdre…

-« **Serais-tu en train de dire que Draco m'aurait payé pour ce soir?** » Demanda gentiment Aria en regardant Frank dans les yeux, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

-« **Quoi ! Non, bien sûr que non !** » S'exclama le responsable, d'un ton coupable.

Draco récupéra son morceau de pain avec un sourire diabolique, écoutant dans quels ennuies s'étaient enlisés Frank. Marcus secoua la tête se disant que Frank était décidément trop spontané comme personne pour réussir à mentir devant une jolie femme.

-« **Pourtant tu viens bien de dire que je pourrais être une actrice, n'est-ce pas Franck ?** » Continua la belle d'un ton toujours aussi adorable, à se demander où elle voulait en venir.

-« **Oui mais…** »

-« **Une actrice jouant le rôle d'une petite amie.** »

-« **Je…** »

-« **Peut-être penses-tu aussi qu'il me paye pour qu'on couche ensemble ?** »

-« **Quoi ?** » S'exclama coupable Franck, en regardant autour de lui cherchant du soutien. Ses collègues se contentaient d'observer comme toujours, certains amusés, d'autres faussement déçus du comportement de leur ami.

-« **En fait tu me traites de fille de joie c'est ça ?** »

La bombe était lâchée, Antoine et Corinne, d'un ton uni, s'exclamèrent un « _ooooh_ » scandalisé alors que Franck tentait vainement de secouer la tête l'air de dire « _C'est pas moi ! J'ai rien fait !_ ». Marcus et Draco secouèrent leurs têtes d'un air de paternaliste déçu.

-« **Non, enfin ! Vous semblez très** _ **amoureux**_ **! C'est juste que …** » Se défendit Franck en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, accentuant sur « amoureux ». « **Bordel, Draco est le plus gay des gays que je n'ai jamais rencontré ! Certes il est sorti avec de jolies filles, mais beaucoup plus de garçon. Et là il se pointe avec une nana, soi-disant sa petite-amie ? C'est difficile à encaisser qu'il en soit aussi amoureux.** »

Franck hochait la tête à ses propres exclamations, comme voulant accentuait ses dires. Mais Harry n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Tout comme il avait réussi à faire admettre à son machiste de meilleur ami qu'une femme n'avait pas besoin de porter une robe pour en être une, il comptait bien en faire de même avec celui-là.

-« **Pourtant je suis bien là !** »

-« **Oui, oui…** »

-« **Est-ce que j'ai l'air amoureuse selon toi Franck ?** » Dit-elle encore en se rapprochant de lui, plongeant ses yeux verts hypnotisant dans les siens.

-« **Oui, beaucoup !** » Dit-il d'un air presque absent.

-« **Donc tu reconnais notre amour, c'est ce que tu viens de dire…** »

-« **Oui !** » Finit-il par admettre Franck en grimaçant.

-« **Eh bien, tu vois ! Ce n'était pas si difficile !** » S'exclama Aria reprenant ses yeux rieux.

Draco éclata de rire, vite suivi par ses collègues.

Une nouvelle conversation plus légère reprit. Draco se pencha vers l'oreille de Harry et lui murmura « _Je t'avais bien dit que tu t'y ferais naturellement !_ ». Le brun se contenta de lui donner un sourire au coin avant de participer à la conversation.

Le plat principal arriva très vite et l'ambiance était à nouveau concentrée sur les deux amoureux. Certes Frank avait admis qu'ils étaient amoureux mais il ne démordait pas quant à leur relation mensongère, pour lui il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Draco n'ait jamais parlé de Aria avant aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il s'était connu avant, était même d'anciens amants mais il était sûr qu'il y avait des incohérences…

Justement, quand Frank allait poser une nouvelle question, un grand homme roux, musclé accouru vers leur table suivit d'une jeune femme tout à fait ravissante.

-« **Que-Harry !** » Cria Ron indigné, avant de rajouter en gémissant sous le coup d'Hermione : « **Aaaa.** »

* * *

J'ai l'image de Ron dans ma tête, c'est trop drôle! L'histoire avance peu dans ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plait tout de même! D'après vous, que vient faire Ron au restaurant?

Eter


	3. La fête

Hello! Voici la suite de Ma nouvelle petit-amie est mon nouveau fiancé! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Eter

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : MNPAEMNF: Ma nouvelle petite-amie est mon nouveau fiancé

Type: Harry Potter

Résumé: Vraiment, vraiment, il avait toujours su que c'était une mauvaise idée! Tout ça était la faute de Ron alors pourquoi Harry se retrouvait-il maintenant au manoir des Malfoy, se présentant comme le futur époux de Draco?

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR

* * *

Je remercie, comme toujours (love), toutes les personnes qui me mettent dans leur favoris/suivi: Boow, PetitLutin22, Subaru-2501, HiddenFortySeven, naruu-chan, G. A. B97, Feuno, Nekuko

* * *

Un MERCI encore plus gros à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, mine de rien à donne envie d'écrire plus!: astaroth671, brigitte26, Hiimeekaa, Angy Slytherin, PetitLutin22, lesaccrosdelamerceri, angemewmew, elisa. inarilovejapan, adenoide, audelie, p'tite kissy, hasuu

* * *

Réponse aux reviews sans compte:

 **astaroth671:** Contente que ça te plaise!

 **Angy Slytherin:** Haha, oui ils sont fait pour être ensemble, mais il y aura beaucoup d'obstacles avant ça!

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri:** Merci à toi! Ravie que ça te plaise!

 **angemewmew:** Mdr, Drago est dans la mouise depuis le début et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant!

 **elisa. inarilovejapan:** Haha, scoop rien que pour toi! Mais Harry dans sa grande générosité a cru bien faire en laissant une note à ses amis pour les prévenir qu'il allait à un diner avec Malfoy! Bien évidement que Ron se sera mis à crier à l'Amortensia, que son pauvre, innocent et sans défense meilleur ami s'est retrouvé dans les pattes d'une fouine vicieuse et dangereuse. Alors oui, il se sera pointé à ce restaurant pour sauver son ami comme le chevalier qu'il était. A si seulement Harry était une princesse et Drago un véritable dragon... ça aurait pu avoir du sens xD Mais ne t'en fais pas, Hermione va lui remonter les bretels à celui-llà! Je te fais pleins de bisous

 **adenoide:** Haha oui on peut dire ça!

 **audelie:** Merci pour le compliment! J'ai essayé de rendre leur conversation le plus crédible possible! Mdr, je retiens l'idée pour Harry même si ce dernier grogne qu'il n'a aucune envie de remettre une robe!

 **p'tite kissy:** ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ça te donne le sourire!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La Fête**

Chacun tourna leur tête vers ces nouveaux arrivants.

-« **Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?** » S'étonna Harry, clairement surpris.

-« **C'est plutôt à nous te demander ça !** » Cria presque Ron en pointant un doigt accusateur à la tablé.

-« **La belette, _quelle surprise_ !** » Miroda Draco en faisant une grimace.

-« **On t'a pas sonné, la fouine !** »

Ladite fouine lui jeta un regard glacial, détestant ce surnom stupide. Souvenir d'un idiot de professeur de défense et d'une métamorphose insultant sa beauté naturelle.

-« **Non, et toi non plus que je sache, alors laisse ma** _ **petite-amie**_ **tranquille !** »

Ron faillit s'étrangler à la phrase, surtout quand Draco encercla les épaules de Harry qui ne semblait pas être plus gêné que ça.

-« **Ron, allons, calme toi !** » Tempéra Harry, voulant se lever mais étant retenu par Draco.

-« **Dis-moi juste qu'il t'a ensorcelé, et on n'entendra plus parler de cette fouine sauteuse !** » S'exclama-t-il sous le regard noir de Draco, et les joues rosies de Harry.

-« **Ron !** » Intervient Hermione d'un ton acéré sous le regard penaud du roux et désolé du brun. « **Maintenant, c'est assez !** _ **Aria**_ **a eu le courage de nous dire pour sa relation avec Malfoy et même si c'était un véritable enfoiré au collège, il n'empêche que de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts !** »

-« **Mais Mione…** »

-« **Non ! Aria aussi a droit au bonheur, alors maintenant présente leur tes excuses et on s'en va !** »

-« **Quoi ?** » S'outra Ron voyant très bien le sourire moqueur de Malfoy. Ce dernier sachant très bien que ça écorcherait la bouche à la belette de s'excuser.

-« **Désolé…** » Arriva à dire Ron avant de rajouter : « **Que la fouine soit un tel con !** » Cria -t-il avant de partir la démarche raide alors qu'il était rouge de colère et de honte.

Harry justement s'apprêta à se lever pour rejoindre son ami. Mais d'un regard Hermione stoppa son geste.

-« **Non, Aria, reste là. Malfoy…** »

-« **Granger.** »

-« **Un mot de travers et tu sauras que vous ne m'appeliez pas la-miss-je-sais-tout pour rien.** »

S'en suivit une bataille de regard féroce où Draco finit par hocher la tête. Puis Hermione se tourna vers la tablé, la baguette légèrement sortie, murmurant discrètement un sort d'apaisement.

-« **Je vous prie réellement d'excuser cette scène grotesque. Un tel scandale ne se serait produit sans un lourd passé derrière nous. J'espère que vous passerez un excellent repas et saurez apprécier Aria tel que Malfoy semble la voir.** »

Puis elle s'en alla.

-« **Eh bien, je vois que tu es entourée de gens passionnées, Aria ! Un ancien petit-ami ?** » Demanda Marcus, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-« **Que ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Ron est mon meilleur ami ainsi que Hermione. Mon Dieu, je suis vraiment confuse !** »

-« **La belette n'a jamais eu d'éducation, avec une famille de lapin comme la sienne ça ne m'étonne même pas.** » Dit avec dédain Draco avec toute l'arrogance dont était capable un Malfoy envers leurs ennemis naturels : les Weasley.

-« **Oh, bien sûr, parce que les Malfoy étaient tellement mieux à traiter les autres aussi bas que terre !** » S'insurgea Harry comme à chaque fois que Draco prenant ce ton pour humilier les autres.

-« **Que peut-on faire d'autres quand on n'est entouré que de miséreux ?** »

Les autres collègues connaissaient le caractère très aristo du blond, et plus d'une fois ça avait été une raison de rupture. Ils étaient impatients de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer. Nul doute que s'ils étaient réellement en couple, ce genre de scène avait déjà dû arriver…

-« **Miséreux ? Je suis miséreux moi peut-être ?** » Le foudroya Harry de ses yeux émeraudes. Sans que personne ne se rende compte de son lapsus « miséreux » à la place de « miséreuse ».

-« **Bien sûr que non !** »

-« **Pourtant ton père ne m'a jamais aimé.** » Rajouta perfidement le brun.

-« **C'est pas comme si tu avais fait quoique ce soit pour.** »

-« **Suis-je bête ? Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Ah oui parce que ma vie était en danger à chaque fois qu'il était dans les parage !** »

L'onyx et l'émeraude se rencontrèrent avec choc, on aurait presque pu entendre et voir les éclairs qui se passaient férocement d'un regard à un autre. Si la tablé connaissait déjà le snobisme dont pouvait parfois faire preuve Draco avec des personnes qu'il considérait comme inférieur, ils découvrirent Harry alias Aria en véritable défenseuse du monde. A les voir ainsi, tous les opposaient, à se demander comment une relation avait même pu voir le jour entre eux.

-« **Eh bien, de l'eau dans le gaz peut-être ?** » Se moqua gentiment Marcus, tentant de détendre à nouveau l'atmosphère. « **Allez, un bisou sur la joue et on oublie tout !** »

Aria fit la moue, alors que Draco lui jeta des petits coups de coude avec un sourire penaud. Aria finit par le regarder dans les yeux, et même avec toute la volonté du monde, Draco n'aurait pu s'y détacher. Il finit par lui déposer un bisou sur la joue avec un petit « Sorry ».

Et le repas reprit avec la bonne humeur de tous. Justement le jeune couple fut le premier à partir. Aria les salua et promit qu'elle les relevait tous samedi.

Quand ils furent partis, la conversation reprit :

-« **Il est indéniable qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre.** »

-« **Là encore, être amoureux ne veut pas dire être en couple.** »

-« **Oh, je t'en prie Franck, soit bon joueur, tu as perdu et l'addition est pour toi ce soir !** »

-« **C'est fou tout de même, je n'aurais jamais cru voir Draco être autant tendre et attentif envers quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même !** »

-« **Moi ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est que cette personne soit une femme !** »

-« **Vous imaginez si c'est un homme déguisé en femme? Ce serait bien le genre de Draco de faire ça pour ne pas perdre un pari !** »

-« **Et vu l'esprit aussi roublard d'Aria, je la voie bien sauter pied joint dans ce genre de magouille avec joie !** »

Tous rigolèrent à l'absurdité de la remarque avant qu'une autre remplace leur hilarité :

-« **Au fait c'est quoi le Quidditch ?** »

* * *

Ils étaient partis en premier, choisissant de se promener avant de transplaner chez eux.

-« **La Belette ne risque pas de t'enfermer chez elle, pour t'empêcher de me revoir ?** »

Les yeux rieurs, Harry répliqua :

-« **Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai apprivoisé un dragon, il me protégera quoi qu'il arrive.** »

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit, alors que son nez s'agitait de fierté. Il rejoignit le brun qui s'était avancé pour s'assoir sur le rebord d'une belle fontaine. Il était beau sous les petites lumières et les jets d'eau. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite et plus fort. Etait-il en train de tomber sous le charme de Potter ? Il se plut à se rendre compte que ça lui plairait bien d'avoir une relation avec Harry. Bien que le brun avec une robe lui plût, il préférait la version masculine. D'un coup de baguette, les vêtements de Potter se transformèrent. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils face à ce geste mais ne répliqua rien, se sentant bien mieux dans un jeans que dans une robe.

-« **Assied toi, qu'on discute un peu de l'évènement de ton patron.** » Dit-il en rosissant sous le regard intense du blond.

-« **Et si on parlait plutôt de nous ?** » Lui répondit-il en restant debout, le regard tentateur.

-« **De nous ? Il y a un nous maintenant ?** » S'exclama Harry dans un éclat de rire, posant ses mains à plat sur le rebord, et étendant ses longues jambes devant lui. Laissant tout loisir à Draco de l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur. Depuis quand Potter était aussi sexy ?

-« **ça ne tient qu'à nous d'en créer un.** »

-« **ça n'arrivera pas, Malfoy.** »

-« **Et pourquoi pas ?** » Demanda le blond, en tendant une main vers Potter, qui l'a pris. Il le prit dans ses bras, commençant un doux mouvement de valse où une douce musique s'élevait dans l'air les accompagnant. « **Tu es plaisant et moi disons le franchement je suis canon. On s'entend plutôt bien, on se comprend. Qu'est-ce qui faut de plus ?** »

Le blond posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa fausse petite-amie, profitant des bras du brun autour de son cou. Qu'il aurait voulu créer un moment romantique pour faire succomber Potter, qu'il ne s'y serait pas mieux pris. Et le sentiment d'être à sa place faisait battre son cœur.

Harry se contenta de sourire amusé, tout en secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche. Bien sûr, il était bien dans ses bras, c'était agréable. Il mentirait s'y disait que ses deux jours passés en la présence de Draco Malfoy ne lui avaient pas plu. Mais ce n'était tout simplement pas _possible,_ inimaginable. Allons deux anciens ennemis en couple ? Ils n'étaient pas dans un roman à l'eau de rose, pardi !

-« **Je sais qu'on finira ensemble.** **C'est une promesse.** » Chuchota Draco en le rapprochant plus près de son corps. Il pouvait sentir le souffle léger de son ancienne Némésis.

Ils profitèrent encore plusieurs minutes de cet agréable moment avant que Harry ne lui pose un bisou papillon sur la joue et ne s'éloigne de ses bras chauds.

* * *

Ils se posèrent tranquillement sur le bord de la fontaine et parlèrent de la fête de samedi. Se préparant aux personnes qui seraient présents, aux gens à éviter et à ceux qu'il fallait se mettre dans la poche. Le blond semblait revivre à raconter tous les ragots sur les membres de son entreprise, un sourire canaille collé sur les lèvres. Il parlait avec une vraie passion de ce qu'il faisait à l'entreprise, du lien avec ses collègues ou encore des différents défis qui animaient leur étage. Harry l'écouta en silence avec un petit sourire, ses yeux s'accrochant à ses lèvres qui remuaient avec animation, et sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il posa une main sur le cou du blond pour le rapprocher et l'embrassa.

Il ne fallut pas le redire deux fois à Malfoy pour poser une de ses mains sur la hanche du brun et répondre à son baiser. Ledit baiser était merveilleux, bien plus que c'était imaginé Draco, et bien plus qu'aurait voulu Harry. Comment pourrait-il mettre un frein à ça alors que tout son corps en redemandait ?

-« **Hum… Excuse-moi** » S'exclama doucement Harry en s'éloignant des lèvres douces.

-« **Des excuses comme ça, j'en voudrais jusqu'à plus faim.** » Répondit-il les yeux brillants, ne se détachant pas pour autant.

-« **Tu… Hum tu disais…** »

-« **Moui.** » Répliqua-t-il en se rapprochant prêt à l'embrasser de nouveau.

Harry l'arrêta dans son élan en posant une main sur son torse. Un torse ferme et – Harry se racla la gorge, tentant de ses reprendre.

-« **On ne devrait pas …** »

-« **Des baisers ne nous engagent à rien, tu sais..**. » Dit-il tout doucement au creux de l'oreille, posant quelques baisers légers sur son cou. Voyant l'air hésitant du brun, il continua : « **Autant prendre un peu de plaisir dans ce plan bien idiot, non ?** »

-« **Je…** »

Draco ne laissa pas argumenter qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau. Et bon, la chair était faible, Harry n'en faisait pas exception.

-« **Bon, d'accord, mais juste des baisers pas plus ! Ok ?** »

-« **Tout ce que tu voudras.** » Sourit Malfoy, en l'embrassant encore.

Ils se quittèrent une heure plus tard, l'un très satisfait de sa soirée, et l'autre se disant qu'il sentait les problèmes venir.

* * *

Le samedi était arrivé très rapidement, tout du moins pour Harry. Draco et lui n'avaient pu se revoir car le brun avait été pris par les gobelins. En parallèle avec son aide à Hermione pour son étude, il s'occupait des affaires familiales des Potter qui lui prenait le plus gros de son temps. Que ce soit de gérer ces demeures qu'il louait, les actions des entreprises dans lesquelles il était actionnaire, ou la ligne de différents magasins où il devait gérer les gérants. Et il était bon à ça, même plus, il avait le flair des affaires. Il n'aurait surement pas parié là-dessus il y a une dizaine d'année quand il devait choisir que faire comme métier. Enfin bon, ses relations avec les gobelins étaient vraiment bon, ce qui était un véritable avantage.

-« **Tu m'as manqué.** » Chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille de la fausse jeune femme.

Ils s'étaient rejoints devant la demeure du DG.

-« **Plus que mes baisers ?** » Demanda Aria, d'un air très coquin, caressant doucement le torse du blond.

Draco amusé, posa son bras sur le bas de ses reins et le rapprocha de lui. Il allait lui répondre lorsqu'Antoine et Corinne vint les saluer, lançant par là le début de la fête.

* * *

La maison, si on pouvait appeler la demeure ainsi, était immense. Plus d'une centaine de personnes élégantes, se promenaient dans la grande pièce à vivre ou dans le jardin. Ils avaient tous une coupe dans la main, Harry comprit très rapidement que c'était un délicieux champagne.

Le brun, accroché au bras de son faux petit ami, se baladait de groupes en groupes suivant Draco. Ce dernier charmait, répliquait, blaguait et tout cela avec naturel. Il était vraiment à sa place parmi toutes ces personnes.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Harry qui était un peu ennuyé. Non pas que les discutions qu'il entendait lui était incompréhensif, bien au contraire. Après tout, il gérait différentes affaires lui aussi, il avait dû régurgiter des livres et des livres d'économie et autres. Ce que le blond ne devait surement pas se douter. Il avait également dû subir différents bals ou évènements organisés par le Ministère pour fêter la fin de la guerre, et étant donné qu'il devait toujours montrer sa tête pour bien prouver aux mauvaises langues qu'il n'avait pas mal tourné, il avait de l'expérience dans le domaine.

Non à vrai dire, ce qui le gênait le plus était le fait que Draco, son soi-disant petit-ami _attentif_ et _aimant,_ l'avait derechef mis dans le rôle de la parfaite idiote juste bonne à renifler un porte-monnaie bien rempli. Et il n'était pas le seul, enfin la seule, il avait remarqué d'autres jeunes femmes au physique avantageux accompagner des hommes de deux fois leur âge. Harry se demanda vaguement si elles aussi jouaient un rôle comme lui ou si, eh bien, si c'était réellement leur caractère.

Or, pour un Potter tel que lui, rebelle dans l'âme, Draco aurait dû bien se rendre compte que le brun n'aurait qu'une seule envie : contourner les règles qu'on lui imposait. Non, à vrai dire, Draco dû sentir le changement dans le comportement de Harry, surement dû à un sixième sens durement acquis à la sueur de son front huit ans durant, car il se tourna vers sa compagne.

Harry tourna également son regard sur la fouine manipulatrice. Sa mimique était clair « _Qu'est-ce que ce bordel ?_ ». Draco grimaça sous le regard intense de ce dernier, l'air de dire « _Je n'y suis pour rien._ » Les narines du brun poursuivirent « _Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça !_ ». Le sourire contrit répondit « _S'il te plait…_ ». Un froncement de sourcil lui répondit : « _Je ne suis pas une gourde !_ ». Un léger haussement de sourcil reprit : « _Ah… ?_ ». Un éclair vert foudroyant plus tard, Draco détourna le regard et présenta à son patron et sa femme :

-« **Mais je vous ai pas présenté celle qui m'accompagne : Aria Potter.** »

-« **Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle.** »

-« **Le plaisir est partagé. Draco m'a beaucoup parlé de vous en de termes élogieux.** »

-« **Ce charmeur ! Et que faites-vous dans la vie très chère ?** » Demanda l'épouse.

Il sentit Draco se tendre à cette question, mais Harry avec un sourire calculateur répondit :

-« **Un peu de tout. Ma famille est dans les affaires depuis deux cent cinquante-sept ans déjà. La compagnie Deluron et fils notamment.** »

Le patron ainsi que quelques autres collègues qui s'étaient approchés, furent surpris par cette affiliation :

-« **Feriez-vous partie de la famille de Georges Potter ?** »

-« **C'était mon grand-père oui.** »

-« **Eh bien, Draco tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais une compagnie aussi intéressante !** »

-« **Je voulais vous en faire la surprise.** » Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire crispé, en réfléchissant : Deluron, Deluron… ça lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-« **J'espère que la surprise ira jusqu'à de jolies signatures sur de beaux papiers.** » Blagua le dirigeant, ne perdant pas le Nord. « **Peut-être pourrions-nous allier notre diversité et le savoir-faire de votre famille ?** »

-« **Je passerais le mot à mon cousin, _Harry Potter_ , qui gère les affaires familiales. Je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de vous rencontrer. Vous n'aurez qu'à voir cela avec Draco, il est **_**très**_ **proche de mon cousin, oserais-je dire intimement ?** » Finit la jeune femme dans un petit rire.

Rire que partagea le patron et sa femme alors que ce dernier lança discrètement un regard calculateur à son responsable. Il était encore jeune, et venait tout juste d'arriver à l'entreprise. Bien sûr il avait très vite monté les échelons, il avait véritablement du potentiel. Mais si en plus, il connaissait Harry Potter, l'actuel dirigeant de la compagnie Deluron et toutes ses affiliations… Oui, ce serait vraiment intéressant. Il fallait dire que le mystère entourant les Potter n'avait jamais été fissuré. Les hommes d'affaires de cette famille étaient très secrets mais possédaient une très grosse fortune. Peu de gens avaient pu les approcher. Mais si son cher Draco était « intimement » lié à lui… Oh oui, il prévoyait de grande chose !

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que le dirigeant ne se fasse appeler vers un autre groupe. Draco en profita pour regarder intensément Harry et son sourire victorieux. Même si le jeune homme lui avait joué un tour, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fier face à ce regain très Serpentard de la part de son Gryffondor adoré.

-« **La compagnie Deluron et fils ?** » Posa le blond, en resserrant sa prise sur la taille du jeune homme travesti.

-« **Les Potter ont toujours aimé les affaires, que ce soit dans notre monde ou dans le leur.** » Lui répondit Harry avec un sourire adorable. « **Si tu me l'avais demandé au lieu de toujours vouloir m'embrasser, tu aurais su que je gère les affaires familiales depuis un bon moment et que je suis plutôt bon à cela !** »

-« **Tu m'étonneras toujours, Potter.** » Ne put s'empêcher de complimenter à sa manière le blond en collant leur torse dans un belle étreinte. « **Mais tu ne me feras pas croire que nos baisers ne te faisaient pas perdre à la tête à toi aussi.** »

Harry se contenta de lui sourire d'un air canaille avant de lui poser un bisou papillon sur les lèvres, puis il s'écarta et lui répliqua :

-« **Tu permets que j'aille aux commodités sans escorte ?** »

-« **Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais déjà passé la corde au cou.** »

-« **Heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas dans ce cas !** »

* * *

Harry sortit des toilettes en rougissant, il avait croisé une charmante dame dans la salle de bain. Cette dernière lui avait proposé un peu de poudre pour son nez qui semblait luire. Le brun resta un peu bête, se demandant de quoi elle voulait parler.

-« **Ne vous en faîtes pas, ses produits sont mis à la disposition des invités, Madame Ford est tellement prévenante !** » S'exclama la vieille dame se trompant sur son inconfort, elle l'entraina vers les miroirs. « **Vous avez une très jolie peau, mademoiselle. Et voilà !** » Dit-elle encore en soupoudrant de la poudre beige sur son visage.

Le brun la remercia en rougissant de gêne. Déjà lorsque Hermione avait insisté pour lui mettre du rouge à lèvres -rouge !- sur lui, il avait cru défailli mais alors là…

Puis Harry sortit de la salle d'eau et, ce fut pour trouver son « petit-ami » entouré de trois jeunes femmes aussi belles que des déesses devant une table remplie de verres de champagne. Lorsqu'il les vit éclater d'un rire distingué tous les quatre, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était ridicule, mais un monstre de jalousie lui lasserait l'estomac. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il voyait Draco comme sa propriété, peut-être lorsqu'il l'avait vu rire aux éclats devant lui, ou quand ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois près de la fontaine, qu'importe, le blond était à lui et à personne d'autre.

-« **Il a toujours attiré les femmes comme des mouches, ce cher Draco.** » S'exclama un jeune homme, qu'il ne connaissait pas, en montrant du menton son soi-disant petit ami. « **Tout le monde sait qu'il préfère les hommes, mais va savoir vous autre devez trouver quelque chose d'attractif là-dedans.** »

Harry leva son sourcil au « vous autre » en posant sur lui son regard émeraude. L'homme lui fit un grand sourire et :

-« **Je m'appelle Paul et vous êtes … ?** »

-« **Pas intéressée.** » Se contenta de terminer Harry en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Sa réplique fit rire doucement Paul alors qu'il reprit :

-« **Je vois que vous n'avez d'yeux que pour le prince charmant. Car charmant il l'est certainement avec toutes les personnes qui passent à côté de ses frontières.** »

-« **Allons bon, pourquoi donc prenez-vous la peine d'énoncer de tels évidences alors que la preuve est sous mes yeux ? Est-ce une manière de détourner mon regard du Prince Charmant pour le poser sur un autre ?** »

« **Je suis démasqué !** » Dit-il avec un grand sourire, à croire qu'il ne s'en séparait jamais. « **Je vous ai vu sortir du salon, et n'est pas pu m'empêcher de penser que vous étiez la plus belle femme de la fête.** »

-« **Si vous pensez m'avoir de cette manière, vous y serez encore l'année prochaine.** »

-« **Belle et sûr d'elle. Vous semblez aussi très intelligente, peut-être serions-nous compatibles sur ce point… Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans l'entreprise, et pourtant vous semblez à l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau en discutant avec monsieur Ford et son épouse. Vous êtes-** »

Harry leva la main, faisant taire Paul qui leva un sourcil interrogatif en souriant.

-« **Paul, vous semblez effectivement très charmant. Mais voyez-vous la seule chose qui m'intéresse présentement, c'est de savoir comment pousser ses trois jeunes femmes dans la piscine sans me faire prendre, et d'éloigner ce prince charmant-ci de ces coupes de champagne. Alors soit, vous avez un plan en tête pour cela, vous qui semblez si intelligent, soit je me dois de vous quitter de suite pour m'exécuter discrètement.** »

Paul secoua la tête légèrement comme hypnotiser par l'éclat de la jeune femme. Ses yeux brillaient d'intensité et elle dégageait quelque chose qui remua une autre chose dans son bas ventre. Il la regarda partir vers son collègue en se disant qu'une femme pareille il n'en existait pas deux.

-« **Je savais bien que j'aurais dû te mettre une corde au cou à te voir fleurter avec un autre homme !** » S'exclama Draco en voyant arriver sa fausse petite amie.

-« **C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !** » Cracha Harry en montrant du regard les autres jeunes femmes qui avaient fini par l'éloigner.

-« **Je leur ai dit que mon cœur était déjà pris.** » Répliqua Draco avec un sourire charmant.

-« **Avant ou après vos rires stupides ?** »

Le blond lui fit un immense sourire avant de lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres. Après encore quelques autres baisers, et discutions, ils finirent par quitter la fête. En regardant Harry partir en transplanant, Draco se dit que le brun était vraiment mignon quand il était jaloux.

Arrivé au manoir, il vit une chouette. Lisant la lettre qui était accroché à sa patte, il se dit que les nouvelles allaient très vite…

* * *

Que peut bien contenir cette lettre? Draco n'est pas au bout de ses peines, ça s'est sûr!

Eter


	4. Le Repas de Famille

Hello! Sowwy de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière! Pas de motivation, cette semaine j'essaie de la retrouver mais j'ai dû mal!

Bisous, Eter

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : MNPAEMNF: Ma nouvelle petite-amie est mon nouveau fiancé

Type: Harry Potter

Résumé: Vraiment, vraiment, il avait toujours su que c'était une mauvaise idée! Tout ça était la faute de Ron alors pourquoi Harry se retrouvait-il maintenant au manoir des Malfoy, se présentant comme le futur époux de Draco?

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR

* * *

merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, mis dans leur favori et me suive! Désolé de ne pas prendre le temps de vous répondre, j'espère quand même que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le Repas de Famille**

Avant même que Draco n'ait pu poser son pied sur le bas de la porte, sa mère kidnappa son bras et l'entraîna dans le salon :

-« **Oh Draco, mon chéri, si tu m'avais dit que tu étais en couple, j'aurais arrêté de perdre mon temps à chercher une personne à ton exigence !** » S'exclama-t-elle mi coupable, mi joyeuse.

-« **De quoi parlez-vous mère ?** » Demanda Draco, le regard en alerte. Sa lettre l'avait déjà suffisamment inquiété pour qui vienne dès qu'il avait pu.

Ils se posèrent dans le petit salon alors qu'un elfe de maison lui versait un thé. D'un hochement de la tête, la créature magique s'inclina et disparut dans un pop.

-« **Oh ne fais pas l'ignorant devant moi, je sais tout ! Brigitte m'a conté une fameuse histoire de sa voisine dont la nièce moldu aurait participé à une sorte de rassemblement.** » Commence-t-elle à raconter ignorant son fils dont le cerveau carburait à cent à l'heure. « **Quand j'ai compris que c'était de ton entreprise dont il était question, j'ai tout de suite demandé de plus amples informations. Quelle ne fut ma surprise en apprenant que mon propre fils était accompagné de sa fiancé !** »

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent, et s'il n'avait pas vingt-sept ans d'éducation aristocratique derrière lui, il se serait surement étouffé avec sa tasse de thé. Comment sa mère pouvait être au courant si rapidement, c'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Mais surtout … :

-« **Fiancé… ?** »

Qu'est-ce qu'était encore que cette histoire farfelue ? Sa mère avait toujours le luxe de dégoter des informations aussi vraies que fausses. Et autant en temps normal, cela n'avait aucune influence sur sa vie, autant là, il redoubla d'attention.

-« **Quel petit cachotier !** » Continue-t-elle, ne semblant pas avoir entendu son fils. « **Ton père en a fait tomber sa canne !** » Dit-elle encore dans un petit rire distingué.

Sa mère semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son fils adoré.

-« **Père est au courant… ?** » Déglutit difficilement le blond en desserrant sa cravate d'un geste sec.

-« **Bien sûr, et il veut de suite la rencontrer ! Lui qui pensait dur comme fer avoir un gendre pour reprendre les reines des Malfoy que tu te refuses toujours bêtement à diriger…** » La fin de sa phrase était sur un ton de reproche qu'ignora totalement Draco, il n'était pas bête pour tomber dans un piège aussi peu subtil.

-« **Je vois…** »

Une idée venait tout juste à germer dans son esprit, un sourire canaille apparut sur son visage, qu'il cacha à sa mère.

-« **Amène-la dont à déjeuner mercredi !** »

-« **Bien sûr mère.** »

Ils poursuivirent leur conversation sur un autre sujet avant que Draco ait pu se libérer, se dirigeant de suite vers sa chambre et sa cheminée personnelle.

* * *

-« **Draco c'est impossible !** » Soupira Harry, en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes de travail.

Il était à son bureau pratiquement enseveli de papiers, sauf le centre du bureau où seul un dossier semblait accaparer toute l'attention du brun, du moins avant que ne débarque le blond. Il lui avait exposé son plan fou et autant dire que Harry avait été plus concentré sur cette main qui se perdait dans les mèches blondes d'un air agité que par les paroles de son faux petit-ami. Pour autant il avait compris les grandes lignes et autant dire que c'était _impossible_.

-« **Quoi pourquoi ? Tout s'est bien passé jusqu'à maintenant.** » Répliqua-t-il en se servant lui-même d'un verre d'alcool. Sans même le lui demander, il rapporta également un verre au brun, connaissant ses goûts.

Cela fit doucement sourire Harry, qui se mit plus à l'aise sur son siège.

-« **Oui, parce qu'on avait affaire avec des moldus. Dois-je te rappeler que mon visage, aussi efféminé qu'il puisse être, est et restera la tête de Harry Potter !** » Dit-il encore en grimaçant.

-« **…** »

Effectivement Draco avait légèrement oublié ce petit détail.

-« **… Il suffirait de boire du polynectar !** » S'exclama Draco, une moue craquante sur le visage.

-« **Bien sûr, dans un manoir avec deux sorciers expérimentés…** » Répliqua-t-il les yeux rieurs, un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Après tout une pause, ça ne faisait de mal à personne, et niveau distraction, Malfoy était au top de liste.

Draco tapota une plume, sorti de nulle part, sur son menton, réfléchissant.

-« **Un sort de métamorphose alors, tu as toujours été doué en métamorphose !** »

-« **Merci pour le compliment, mais maintenir plusieurs sorts de métamorphose sous le stress d'être sous l'œil venimeux de Lucius Malfoy, cela ne fait pas bon ménage !** » Dit-il encore en frissonnant rien qu'à l'idée des yeux fixes du patriarche posés sur lui prêt à l'avada-kedaviser.

-« **On n'aura qu'à dire que tu ressembles à Potter parce que tu fais partie de sa famille ! Sa cousine tient, comme dit pendant la fête !** »

-« **Ce n'est pas comme si toute ma vie était publiée et que ce genre de détail aurait pu rester caché !** »

-« **Tu ne m'aides pas là !** » Répondit Draco en fronçant les sourcils, pointant sa plume sur le fautif d'un air accusateur.

-« **Bien sûr que non, pourquoi je t'aiderais ?** » Demanda-t-il dans un éclat de rire. « **Et puis pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à me faire rencontrer à tes parents ? Jouer le jeu devant tes vicieux collègues passe encore, mais tes parents, franchement ?** »

-« **Tu comprends pas, s'ils pensent que je me suis trouvé quelqu'un, d'une ma mère cessera enfin ses stupides rendez-vous arrangés, et de deux mon père cessera de me monter la tête pour que je reprenne les rênes de l'entreprise. C'est le jackpot assuré !** »

Harry regarda silencieusement Draco se parler tout seul alors qu'il exposait à lui-même les bonnes raisons de ce plan et les moyens d'arriver à son terme. Il marchait de long en large dans son bureau comme s'il était naturel qu'il y soit.

Bien malgré lui, le brun ressentit une bouffé de bien-être à cet instant. Et un fort sentiment de possessivité, le même qu'il avait ressenti pendant la fête de samedi dernier, le prit tout entier. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul, alors les soi-disant prétendants de Malfoy pouvaient aller se faire voir.

-« **Et si j'y allais en tant que Harry Potter ?** »

-« **Hum ? Mes parents s'attendent à voir une jeune femme et non un survivant aussi sexy fut-il !** »

Le brun sourit, puis il prit une pose imposante, les deux coudes sur le bureau, les mains entrelacées et son menton posé dessus. Son regard intense se posa sur son vis-à-vis, et bien qu'il soit assis et l'autre debout, il semblait le surplomber.

-« **Et quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu fais toujours ce qu'ils te disent ? A ton âge ! Déjà que vivre chez ses parents à vingt-sept ans c'est … Enfin tu vois...** » Se moqua Harry, avec un air qui sous-entendait que c'était vraiment la honte.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, il ne savait pas trop si c'était de colère ou de gène.

-« **Je te ferais dire,** _ **Potter**_ **, que c'est tout à fait normal de vivre au** _ **manoir familial**_ **pour tout sang-pur qui se respecte. D'ailleurs** _ **tu**_ **habiteras avec moi au manoir lorsqu'on sera marié et-** »

Harry pouffa de rire, interrompant Draco, ce dernier lui jeta en regard noir.

-« **Parce qu'on va se marier maintenant ?** »

-« **Il se pourrait bien que mère pense qu'on soit** _ **fiancé.**_ »

-« **Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillé pour en arriver là. Quoiqu'il en soit,** _ **à supposer**_ **qu'on se marie, on ne vivra certainement pas chez tes parents Malfoy !** »

-« **Bien sûr que si ! Le manoir est bien assez grand pour qu'on ne les voit pas si souvent et puis les protections t'assurera discrétion, toi qui as toujours détesté l'attention des journalistes, en voilà une bonne raison !** »

-« **Mon manoir familial est aussi grand que le tien si ce n'est plus, et les protections s'y trouvant sont tout aussi efficace !** »

-« **Je n'irais pas vivre dans le manoir des Potter, Potter !** » Cracha le blond mécontent.

-« **Même pas encore marié, et déjà les disputes de couple ! Quand je te disais que ce n'était pas possible entre nous !** »

Draco haussa un sourcil, c'était lui ou Potter s'imaginait vraiment se marier avec lui ? C'était très bon ça. Il avait toujours su que son charme était irrésistible. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte que vivre aux côtés de Harry faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul. Lui faire des enfants, faire des crises de jalousie en tout genre, l'enlacer sur leur rocking chair, et surtout l'embrasser encore et encore. Bien évidemment personne ne devait découvrir que lui, le grand et beau Draco Malfoy, pouvait avoir des pensées aussi cucul la praline.

-« **Eh bien, ce serait bien triste si notre couple s'entendait toujours sur tout, n'est-ce pas ? Toi et moi, nous avons un esprit fort et ne nous laissons pas faire. Cela rajoutera du piment dans notre relation.** »

Harry sourit, pas mécontent de l'argument du blond.

-« **Mais tu as raison sur un point. Après tout, mère devrait arrêter de toujours croire aux ragots qu'elle entend et aime tant. Aussi véridique qu'ils soient. On aura qu'à débarquer tous les deux et dire que la nièce de je ne sais qui s'était trompée.** »

-« **Pas sûr que ce mensonge passe…** »

-« **Tu sauras, Potter, que plus un mensonge est gros et plus il est crédible**. »

-« **Si tu le dis…** »

-« **Alors rendez-vous, mercredi à 13h au manoir !** »

-« **Mercredi…** » Répéta Harry en grimaçant.

-« **Quoi ? Tu as déjà un rendez-vous amoureux à cette heure ?** »

-« **ça serait bête, hein ?** » Répondit-il amusé. « **Non, le matin je dois aller au Magenmagot pour une affaire d'objets ensorcelés… D'ailleurs, il y a de fortes chances que ton père y soit aussi.** »

-« **C'est parfait ça, tu n'auras qu'à tâter un peu le terrain !** »

-« **Tâter le terrain, hum…** » Répéta-t-il doucement.

* * *

Harry sortie de la salle d'audience avec un évident soulagement. Il serra la main à plusieurs fonctionnaires dont il ne se souvenait d'à peine leur nom. Même après une dizaine d'années, les sorciers continuaient à vouloir lui serrer la main, le toucher, lui demander des autographes, ou autre.

Il attendit proche des ascenseurs, l'air occupé, histoire d'attendre que la masse de sorciers se réduisent considérablement. Comble de l'ironie, il se retrouva avec Lucius Malfoy et quelques autres personnes dans le même ascenseur.

-« **Je me demande comment votre avis peut être encore sollicité, M Potter.** » Débuta Lucius avec dédain. « **Il est évident que vos décisions sont viciées par votre … éducation.** »

Harry leva un sourcil, il posa son regard sur le patriarche et dit en ricanant :

-« **Que voulez-vous, il faut bien de quoi équilibrer les dérives de personnes de votre** _ **statut**_ **. »** Répliqua le brun, mettant tout l'insolence dont il était capable dans le dernier mot.

-« **Il est clair qu'avec un tel ton, vous finirez comme vous avez toujours été … Aussi seul qu'un orphelin…** »

-« **Je vous apprendrais que je suis fiancé.** »

Lucius eut un rictus moqueur sous leur l'œil amusé de Harry. Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers les cheminés.

-« **Il est à se demander quelle famille aura le malheur d'avoir à vous … supporter. Je leur donnerais bien tout le courage qu'il me serait possible de donner.** »

Harry éclata de rire, sous le regard méfiance de son interlocuteur, puis en récupérant de la poudre, il dit avec un sourire canaille :

-« **Je pense que vous devriez plutôt garder votre courage, il est certain que vous en aurez bien besoin**. »

Et avant que Malfoy senior ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, il énonça clairement « _Manoir Malfoy_ » en le regardant dans les yeux, admirant le regard horrifié de son futur beau-père.

-« **Qu'est-ce que cette mascarade ?** » S'exclama férocement Lucius après avoir atterrie dans son manoir à la suite de … De … Par Merlin, il n'arrivait même pas à le concevoir.

-« **Allons, il n'est pas nécessaire de persifler de la sorte. Après tout je suis immunisé contre la plupart des venins...** »

Lucius aurait surement répliqué quelques choses d'encore plus venimeux mais Narcissa arriva :

-« **Lucius est-ce bien toi que j'ai entendu ?** »

-« **Oui ma chère, tu ne devineras jamais quel cabot abandonné ton fils a rapporté à la maison.** »

Potter lui jeta un regard noir.

-« **M Harry Potter ?** »

-« **C'est bien moi, Narcissa, vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi ?** » avec un sourire charmeur

-« **Je… bien sûr, mon petit. Vous et Draco êtes…** »

-« **Fiancé, oui. Nous avions peur de vous mettre au courant, peur de pas recevoir la bénédiction de beau papa.** »

Narcissa sourit amusée alors que son mari s'étrangla presque en entenant ses mots.

-« **Oh, mon petit, comment pourrions-nous vous rejeter, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous**. »

-« **C'est bien loin tout cela maintenant, et jamais je ne pourrais oublier que sans votre geste héroïque, aucune victoire n'aurait pu être possible.** »

Narcissa lui fit un beau sourire avec un regard pleine de gratitude.

-« **Eh bien, cela pour être une surprise, Draco !** »

Le blond fut surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle Harry charma sa mère. Mais ne put retenir un sourire amusé en voyant son père maugréer en jetant un regard noir à Potter.

-« **Vous savez que j'aime créer des situations inattendues, mère.** »

-« **Cela, pour être inattendu… Tu aurais rapporté un Weasley que cela n'aurait pas été pire, fils.** »

Narcissa pouffa de rire avec élégance avant de dire à son gendre :

-« **Lucius a toujours été un grand blagueur dans l'âme.** »

-« **Narcissa !** » S'outra le patriarche alors que Harry ricanait à ses côtés.

* * *

La journée avait été longue, intéressante mais longue. Il avait pensé passer juste pour déjeuner, histoire de corroborer le plan assez tordu de Draco. Mais il apprit à la dure que si Lucius était terrible dans le personnage de père anti-gendre héro du monde sorcier, Narcissa, elle, était tout aussi terrible dans le personnage inverse.

Et il était tout autant convaincu de ne pas laisser à cette femme redoutable trouver de potentiels fiancés à Malfoy fils, autre que lui-même !

Il redécouvrit le manoir Malfoy sous un nouvel œil. Après le déjeuner, la mère de famille l'avait entrainée dans une balade digestive, et il se rendit bien compte qu'on ne disait pas _non_ à Narcissa Malfoy, d'où son faux beau-père et son faux fiancé qui les suivaient bon gré mal gré à quelques pas derrière eux.

Puis il avait visité la serre, les paons, et le lac, enfin tous ce qu'on trouvait chez des gens riches et ayant toujours vécu dans la richesse. Harry réfléchit même à engager quelqu'un pour rénover son terrain autour de son propre manoir. Il n'avait jamais eu la main verte, il ne savait pas trop si Draco était du genre jardinier comme sa mère ou plutôt du genre à déléguer comme son père.

Il se surprit à rougir, s'imaginant vraiment sa vie avec le blond. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment possible de tomber totalement sous le charme de quelqu'un en moins d'une semaine ? Au point de se voir vivre en famille avec lui ? Il ferait fuir n'importe qui… Mais, il avait fêté ses vingt-sept ans cette année, et avoir une vraie famille ça lui donnait tellement envie. Surtout quand il voyait Fleur et Bill et leurs trois gosses adorables, et les autres petits de la fratrie des Weasley.

Mais il doutait un peu. Il se sentait super bien avec Draco, mais par Merlin, ils s'étaient détestés pendant 7 ans ! De l'eau était passé sous les ponts mais tout de même, est-ce qu'ils faisaient bien ? Pensa Harry en regardant l'homme de ses pensées ricaner en se moquant visiblement de son père qui levait haut le menton l'air de dire que la boue n'atteignait pas la blanche colombe.

-« **Il est beau, mon fils, n'est-ce pas ?** »

-« **Magnifique.** » Acquiesça Harry alors que son cœur battait en résonnance.

De son observation, il ne remarqua pas le regard calculateur et chaleureux de Narcissa. Cette dernière semblait connaitre des secrets enfouis, des choses à cacher à tout prix, en fait son réseau de ragot s'étendait bien au de-là de ce qu'on pourrait imaginer. C'est pour ça, qu'elle avait observé ce jeune homme en face d'elle, elle l'avait analysée, testée, et était arrivée à la conclusion qu'il était tant d'abandonner ses recherches du meilleur gendre, à la place elle allait plutôt commencer à préparer un mariage.

-« **Et si nous rentrions prendre le thé ?** »

Il ne savait pas trop qui accuser. Narcissa et son regard trop innocent pour être vrai ou Lucius et son sourire victorieux.

-« **Vous devriez aller vous changer dans la chambre de Draco, mon petit !** » Dit-elle simplement. « **Draco accompagne donc ton fiancé !** »

Harry s'était retrouvé avec du lait sur son pantalon avant même d'avoir pu dire qu'il n'en prenait pas dans son thé.

-« **Tu es vraiment maladroit, Potter !** » S'exclama Draco d'un ton moqueur alors qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans les couloirs.

-« **Un simple sort aurait été suffisant.** »

-« **Bien sûr que non ! Tu penses bien que notre lait est ensorcelé pour être le meilleur. Il ne part pas avec un bête sortilège de récurage. Les elfes de maison nettoieront tes vêtements et tu pourras partir avec eux ce soir !** »

-« **J'ai comme l'impression que je ne partirais pas ce soir, Draco…** »

-« **Hum.** » Se contenta de faire comme son Draco, n'en pensant pas moins.

Sa mère avait toujours été du genre hôte parfait mais là c'était limite si elle ne les retenait pas dans sa toile pour l'éternité ! Il avait dû appeler son bureau pour dire qu'il ne pourrait pas venir cette après-midi. Et vu le rire diabolique de Franck, il était sûr que ses collègues lui préparaient un sale coup !

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit, Harry entrer dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Il avait discuté avec son père pendant leur promenade. Ce dernier n'était pas du tout convaincu de leur relation, il ne savait pas trop si c'était de la mauvaise foi parce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas Harry Potter comme gendre, ou s'il avait percé leur secret.

Il se retrouva avec des vêtements propres dans ses mains, cela lui fit sortir de ses pensées.

-« **Harry ?** » Appela le blond en avançant vers la porte de sa salle d'eau. « **J'ai de nouveaux vêt-** »

Sa voix se perdit lorsqu'il vit Potter sortir de sa salle de bain, une serviette blanche posée négligemment sur ses reins.

-« **Ah Draco ! Merci, je me disais bien que j'avais o-** »

Autant être honnête en disant que Draco n'avait absolument pas écouté un seul mot de plus. Son regard était passé sur tout ce corps, s'imaginant lécher la moindre parcelle d'eau. Il s'imaginait très bien caresser ce torse légèrement musclé, descendant sa main plus bas pour atteindre-

-« **Draco ? Ohé Draco ? Saturne appelle la Terre ?** »

-« **Quoi ?** » Bafouilla un peu bêtement Draco en sortant de ses pensées ma foi très agréable.

Il se rendit compte que Harry avait eu le temps de se changer, et qu'il avait maintenant une demi mol à cacher.

-« **Je…Dois aller au toilette.** »

Comme l'avait prédit Harry, sans vraiment comprendre comment, le brun s'était retrouvé à nouveau dans la chambre de Draco avec l'intention d'y passer la nuit. Autant dire, que le faux couple n'avait pas pu trouver de bonnes raisons pour dormir dans deux chambres séparées. Et autant dire également que Draco ne savait pas comment il pourrait faire alors qu'il avait passé toutes ses nuits depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus, à bander rien qu'en pensant à l'Appolon qui lui servait de petit-ami.

Il avait réussi à résister jusqu'au petit matin. Il était assez fier de lui, à vrai dire. Il avait attendu que Harry s'endorme, pour se coller à lui. Puis, c'était le bras du brun qui s'était accroché à sa taille, il n'y était pour rien. Et quelle nuit, il avait dormi comme un bébé, se sentant comme dans un cocon.

* * *

Mais voilà, il était un _lève-tôt._ Et bon, comme tout homme, il se réveillait toujours avec une trique d'enfer. Et bordel, la chair était faible, terriblement faible. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa main avait volé sur la bosse de son faux fiancé. Il s'empêcha de gémir en sortant sa grosseur à travers son pantalon de pyjama. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et doucement se glissa sous la couverture.

-« **Que… Draco ?** » Marmonna Harry mi endormi mi réveillé. « **Tu ?** » Gémit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Est-ce que c'était un rêve ou Draco était effectivement en train de lui faire la fellation de sa vie ? Oh oui, oui, oui… Enfin, non !

-« **Dra-Draco, attend !** » Se releva le brun en tentant de se détacher des mains qui lui caressaient les cuisses. « **Arrête-toi !** »

-« **Je suis désolé, je pensais que…** » S'arrêta Draco en rougissant, la honte. « **Que, entre nous, …** »

-« **Oui, oui ! Mais pas comme ça.** »

-« **Quoi ?** »

-« **Pas ici…** »

-« **Dans ma chambre ?** »

-« **Chez tes parents !** »

-« **Potter.** » Siffla Draco, puis en voyant l'air gêné du brun, il reprit doucement. « **Mes parents ne sont même pas réveillés à cette heure-ci. D'ailleurs ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre.** »

-« **Draco, je ne peux pas faire** _ **ça**_ **tout en sachant que tes parents,** _ **tes parents**_ **, sont dans le même endroit**. »

-« **Et si on allait chez toi ?** »

Harry ne put refuser une telle proposition. Usant de leur cheminée dans leur chambre respective, ils se retrouvèrent leurs bas virevoltants dans les airs. Et même si ce fut gênant au début, Harry put profiter d'une fellation de maître. Ils continuèrent avec d'autres gâteries jusqu'à ce qu'un réveil ne sonne.

Ils se quittèrent après plusieurs baisers, les yeux flamboyant de désir.

* * *

-« **Harry ! Tu me dis ce que c'est que ce bordel ?** » S'écria Ron en entrant tel une furie dans son bureau en fin d'après-midi, brandissant une gazette des sorciers miraculeusement intacte malgré qu'elle soit entre les serres du roux.

Le survivant, plus pour très longtemps, releva ses lunettes, vraisemblablement surpris de cette arrivée.

* * *

J'espère que l'histoire vous amuse toujours autant! J'ai revu vos reviws et elles m'ont toutes laissé le sourire aux lèvres! Je ne sais pas qui me l'a demandé (sowwy), mais non l'histoire pas encore écrite en entier. Officiellement les titres de tous les futurs chapitres sont écrits mais officieusement j'ai oublié qu'est-ce que je devais mettre dedans xDD

Bisous!

Eter


	5. L'annonce des fiançailles

Hullo! Hum... OUPS? Il se pourrait que ce soit le dernier chapitre rédigé pour cette histoire! Alala, les idées sont là mais il me faut de l'inspiration! Surtout que dès que je dois reprendre une histoire, j'ai toujours d'autres idées qui viennent qui me font écrire d'autres histoires qui n'ont rien à voir! God, j'ai 3 nouvelles histoires en cours et seulement parce que les 2 autres idées supplémentaires sont tellement drole dans ma tête que même sans les écrire je sais que je ne les oublierais pas!

Espérons que ce week-end soit inspirant!

Eter

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : MNPAEMNF: Ma nouvelle petite-amie est mon nouveau fiancé

Type: Harry Potter

Résumé: Vraiment, vraiment, il avait toujours su que c'était une mauvaise idée! Tout ça était la faute de Ron alors pourquoi Harry se retrouvait-il maintenant au manoir des Malfoy, se présentant comme le futur époux de Draco?

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR

* * *

Je remercie, comme toujours (love), toutes les personnes qui me mettent dans leur favoris/suivi: Elodie morningstar, Gesshoku-Makkura, Leaotaku, Amber Woods, carolefantoni38, Jennifer1876

* * *

Un MERCI encore plus gros à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, mine de rien à donne envie d'écrire plus!: **Hiimeekaa** , **DavidaCullen** , **brigitte26** , **lesaccrosdelamerceri** , **elisa. inarilovejapan** , **audelie** , **hasuu** , **Echelena** , **Maud** , **AnitaBlake93100** , **AngeLunaBlack** , **lololitaoe** , **aurel8611** , **M** **anissa99**

* * *

Réponse aux reviews sans compte:

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri:** Hey! Merci (love). Oh oui, ça s'est sûr que Narcissa à déjà envoyé les bans fiançailles, mais à la fin de ce chapitre, on sera que les plans ont légèrement changé huhu. Oui (love), Draco et Harry ont deux caractères forts, le fait qu'ils se rendent compte des choses les concernant de le côté leur permet de ne pas mettre la faute sur l'autre plus tard haha! Muhaha, oh Ron, poor poor man! Merci, bis!

 **elisa. inarilovejapan:** Haha, oui!Tu t'imagines Lucius s'abaissait à faire quelques choses en faveur de notre héros national? Hum, quoique... Il se pourrait qu'il change de stratégie d'ici le chapitre suivant... Je n'en dis pas plus! Pas exactement pour Narcissa et la Gazette par contre à la fin de ce chapitre elle aura effectivement prévenu des gens huhu! LOVE et à la prochaine Ani!

 **Echelena:** ça commence juste à être intéressant mdr? Zut, moi qui voulait taper fort dès le début! xD

 **Anonyme:** Merci mon chou! Profite bien de la suite!

 **Maud:** Merci!

 **AnitaBlake93100** : Je pense que tu es la seule à avoir su deviner pour l'article et le Ministère! Et tu as bien raison, ce n'est pas très fufute ou peut-être était-ce volontaire de la part de notre Ryry D'amour? Ils sont choux hein?! Je les adore! Pressée d'écrire leur mariage haha!

 **AngeLunaBlack:** Hullo! Merci (love)! Ouiii, je trouve adorable aussi à s'aimer petit à petit, ow~Finalement AnitaBlake n'était pas la seule à être sur la bonne piste! Bah je peux te le dire, je dirais que la bétise d'Harry a surpassé l'empressement de Narcissa xD Bis!

 **Manissa99** : Héhé merci! Mdr, j'aime beaucoup lucius et je l'imagine toujours le nez haut xD Et Narcissa est juste adorable! Bis!

* * *

-« **Harry ! Tu me dis ce que c'est que ce bordel ?** » S'écria Ron en entrant tel une furie dans son bureau en fin d'après-midi, brandissant une gazette des sorciers miraculeusement intacte bien qu'elle soit entre les serres du roux.

Le survivant, plus pour très longtemps, releva ses lunettes, vraisemblablement surpris de cette arrivée.

 **Chapitre 5 : L'annonce des fiançailles**

 _« Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de tous les sorciers d'Angleterre en apprenant que notre vénéré Survivant s'était fiancé ! Et ce avec nul autre que son ancien ennemi d'école Drago Malfoy. Votre assidu journaliste a entrepris d'enquêter pour vous, moi Rita Skeeter vous promet d'être au plus proche de la vérité._

 _« Harry Potter discutait visiblement avec son futur beau-père dans l'ascenseur ! » Rapporte un témoin de la fameuse scène. « Ils parlaient de fiançailles et Lucius Malfoy disait à son futur gendre comment cela était un véritable privilège d'accueillir un tel sorcier dans sa famille ! »_

 _Il est à se demander si ce n'était pas qu'une simple discussion entre deux grandes familles mais un autre témoin a insisté ! « C'est Harry Potter lui-même qui a déclaré être fiancé ! J'étais bien là ! ». Un autre témoin a aussi assuré : « J'étais là également, et c'est Lucius Malfoy en personne qui a demandé à Harry Potter de venir au manoir des Malfoy pour rencontrer le reste de la famille ! »_

 _Tous cela est vraiment inattendu. Les Malfoy auraient quelque sécheresse et auraient-ils décidé de s'unir avec la famille des Potter afin de profiter de leur immense fortune ? Ou bien, le patriarche souhaite faire main basse sur la notoriété de notre Survivant pour se présenter aux élections ministérielles ?_

 _Nous avons pu collecter des témoignages d'anciens camarades d'école : « Ils se sont toujours détestés l'un l'autre, ils ne pouvaient pas se croiser sans que des remarques ne fussent ! Quand j'y repense, ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble ! Je veux dire quand on déteste quelqu'un, on ne le cherche pas sans arrêt ! Peut-être était-ce leur manière à eux de s'aimer ! »_

 _Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy entretiendraient-ils une relation secrète depuis l'école et décideraient maintenant de déclarer leur flamme aux restes du monde ? Mais il est à se demander si Drago Malfoy conviendrait réellement à notre Héro. Après tout, il […] »_

* * *

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la tête de Lucius Malfoy en apprenant que le monde sorcier le pensait avec des problèmes financiers. Il pouffa de rire et releva enfin sa tête vers Ron.

-« **Tu ne crois tout de même pas à ses âneries, Ron ?** »

-« **Avec toutes vos magouilles… Je me posais des questions !** » Grommela-t-il en gigotant sur place. « **Alors tu n'es pas vraiment fiancé, dis ?** »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir, et se défendit rapidement en voyant l'air horrifié de son meilleur ami :

-« **Pas officieusement …** »

-« _**Pas officieusement**_ **!** » Répète Ron avec une voix plus aigüe. « **Et officiellement ?** »

-« **Il se pourrait que les parents de Draco-** »

-« _**Draco**_ » S'étrangla Ron, alors que Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait tourner de l'œil.

-« **Il se pourrait bien qu'ils pensent qu'on soit fiancé !** »

-« **Comment une telle catastrophe a pu arriver ?!** »

-« **Je me pose la même question, Potter ! Tu discutes vraiment avec père de « nos fiançailles » dans les couloirs du Ministère ? Moi qui te pensais réticent. Il fallait me le dire tout de suite, je t'aurais déjà acheté une bague !** » Se moqua Draco en débarquant lui aussi à travers la cheminé.

-« **Toi !** » Accusa Ron en le pointant du doigt, rouge de colère.

-« **Eh bien, Weasel, tu risques un malaise à chauffer de la sorte.** »

Le roux allait surement lui sauter dessus, ce que Draco attendait avec empressement pour se défouler mais Hermione débarqua également par la cheminée, semblant comprendre en un seul instant toute la situation, elle leva sa baguette et les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent piégés sur une chaise à deux extrémités de la pièce, incapable de bouger.

-« **Quand apprendras-tu qu'il ne faut pas toujours dire ce qu'on pense tout haut lorsqu'on est dans un espace publique ? D'autant plus quand on s'appelle Harry Potter ?** »

-« **Je dois avouer que la perspective de voir Lucius Malfoy perdre ses moyens entourés de tellement de témoins a surpassé tout le reste.** »

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire amusé et de demander :

-« **Et alors ?** »

-« **Si tu avais vu son regard !** » Raconte-t-il en éclatant de rire. « **C'était tout simplement mémorable ! Je donnerais cher de le voir lire cet article !** »

-« **Il faut que tu me racontes tout ça dans les moindres détails !** »

-« **Venez, on va s'installer dans le salon.** »

Hermione prit derechef le bras de Harry, ils chuchotaient et ricanaient entre eux comme de vrais garnements. Derrière eux, finalement libérés, Ron trainait les pattes et Draco dépoussiérait ses vêtements d'une manière plus maniaque que nécessaire.

-« **Ce n'est pas parce que tu as monté tout un plan diabolique que Harry tombera amoureux de toi !** » Cracha le roux doucement pour que ses meilleurs amis ne l'entendent pas.

-« **Parce que tu crois encore qu'il me déteste ? Que tu es naïf !** » Se moqua-t-il d'une voix malfoyenne.

-« **Ce serait plutôt toi le naïf ici ! Harry t'aide non pas parce qu'il t'aime bien, mais parce qu'il est comme ça. Il a le cœur gros et aide tout le monde peu importe qu'ils soient de vrais crapules !** »

Draco lui jeta un regard noir. Même s'il savait que c'était faux, pas après cette nuit, il ne put retenir une bouffée de jalousie lui prendre.

-« **Tu ne peux même pas t' _imaginer_ comme ce sera un **_**véritable plaisir**_ **de te prouver que tu as tort, beau-frère !** »

Les poils de Ron s'hérissèrent sur sa peau, non sans rappeler la réaction de son propre père. Avec un sourire diabolique, il entra dans le salon et se dirigea directement vers Potter. Ce dernier, surpris, allait demander ce qu'il voulait mais à la place il réceptionna les douces lèvres du blond. Un baiser langoureux sans suivi, précédent un long silence où Ron avait les yeux exorbités et ceux de Hermione brillaient de mille feux.

-« **Oui, donc…** » Harry se racla la gorge, les joues rosies. « **Donc, donc, donc.** » Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son sourire mi ravi mi gêné.

-« **Nous sommes fiancé !** » Rajouta pour lui Draco en s'asseyant sur un canapé, entrainant derechef Harry à ses côtés.

* * *

Lorsque Ron et Hermione furent installés, ils leur racontèrent tout depuis le début, du coup foireux de Ron, qui eut la présence d'esprit de rougir jusqu'au cou, au repas de famille où Hermione fit promettre à Harry de lui faire voir ses souvenirs. Il expliqua également ce qui c'était réellement passé dans l'ascenseur avec Lucius Malfoy où même Draco laissa échapper un petit sourire en imaginant son regard horrifié.

-« **Mais voilà, aussi satisfait que je sois de cette situation, il faudra malheureusement mettre fin à tout ça.** » Déclara Draco, avec regret.

Harry lui porta un regard intense l'air de chercher quelque chose dans les yeux du blond, puis il demanda :

-« **Pourquoi ?** »

-« **Je ne pensais pas que ce petit arrangement dépasserait les portes du manoir. Mais si les média s'en mêlent…** »

-« **Vos réputations en pâtiront.** » Termina Hermione, sous l'acquiescement de Draco.

Harry s'installa plus confortablement dans son canapé, réfléchissant.

-« **Bah, c'est pas comme si Harry s'en inquiétait de sa réputation ! Et Malfoy on s'en fiche !** »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Hermione reprit :

-« **Si Harry se contentait de gérer simplement ses affaires, oui, mais dois-je te signaler qu'il a mis en place plusieurs alliance avec des magasins de Quidditch entre autre ? Magasins que tu as aidé à trouver je te rappelle**. »

Vu le regard incertain de son meilleur ami, Harry compléta :

-« **Disons, que si cette histoire va trop loin, on ne pourra plus dire que c'est une blague, sinon mes fournisseurs et clients ne me feraient plus confiance, et encore moins de futurs actionnaires.** »

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il détestait autant son passé de héros. Et maudissait toute l'attention qu'avait les sorciers pour sa personne. Un pas de travers et c'était la catastrophe.

-« **C'est pour ça que j'avais pensé à une conférence avec des journalistes, on démentira l'article de Skeeter. Père et Weasley seront contents. Ta réputation sauve et les sorciers d'Angleterre rassurés !** » Proposa Draco, avec une voix aigre malgré tout.

Harry lui serra la main dans un geste réconfortant avec un sourire de remerciement.

-« **Et avec ta mère ?** »

-« **Disons qu'elle finira par me trouver chaussure à mon pied avant la fin de l'année.** »

La main du brun se resserra d'autant plus en imaginant Draco avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il finit par la retirer avec un sourire d'excuse alors que le blond se massait la main sans rien dire.

-« **Je te tiendrais au courant dans ce cas.** » Rajouta le blond avant de se lever. « **Je vais y aller, autant s'y prendre au plus vite, avant que toute la famille Malfoy ne soit au courant, et là ça risque vraiment de nous péter à la figure.** »

-« **Merci Draco.** » Remercia Harry avec un tel regard, que Draco se serait presque cru le supplier de le garder, qu'importe le reste du monde, mais il se retient et dit simplement :

-« **C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, Harry.** » Il sourit penaud. « **J'aurais bien voulu voir jusqu'à où serait allé ce plan.** » Il lui posa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres et s'en alla en silence.

* * *

Lorsque Ron finit par partir également, Hermione entraina Harry dans la cuisine.

-« **Ce que vous pouvez être idiot parfois !** »

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-« **Vous semblez être fait l'un pour l'autre, Harry ! Maintenant avec toute cette histoire, vos familles ne pourront jamais s'unir à cause de stupides traditions de sang-pur.** »

-« **Il me semble que tu m'en avais déjà parlé**. » Harry fronça les sourcils tentant de se rappeler des bouquins qu'il avait lu avec sa meilleure amie pour son étude sur les traditions sorcières. « **Pourquoi exactement ?** »

-« **Toujours une question de réputation. Ce genre d'histoire est considéré comme une honte sur les deux familles, dans le pire des cas ils se déclarent la guerre, dans le meilleur des cas, eh bien, les deux familles font comme si l'une ou l'autre n'avait jamais existé.** »

-« **Donc, après cette conférence, je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir Draco ?** » Demanda à confirmer Harry, en touillant sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé avec l'air lointain.

-« **Hum.** » Acquiesça-telle. « **Sauf si, bien sûr, Malfoy décidait de ne plus suivre sa famille…** »

-« **Ce n'est même pas envisageable, déjà qu'il pensait qu'on s'installerait ensemble au manoir familial une fois marié...** »

-« **Vous aviez déjà parlé de mariage ?** »

Harry rougit, se rappelant d'avoir omis de raconter ça à ses meilleurs amis.

-« **Juste pour rigoler. Il n'empêche que Draco tient énormément à sa famille, jamais je ne pourrais lui demander une telle chose !** »

-« **ça craint.** » Maugréa Hermione avant de changer de sujet de conversation pour remonter le moral du brun.

* * *

Bien qu'il ne fût pas spécialement chaud pour mettre fin à ce début d'histoire entre Draco et lui, il était allé à la conférence avec l'intention de démentir toute cette affaire. C'était _vraiment_ son intention, répétera-t-il à son meilleur ami avec sa bouille la plus innocente.

Non vraiment, il connaissait les conséquences si l'arrangement entre le blond et lui étaient découverts. Il savait que c'était pour le mieux. Mais, la main qui serrait la sienne avec tellement de force, ce visage qui se voulait impassible alors qu'une veine palpitait de colère, cette voix hautaine alors que son regard hurlait de détresse… Tout ça, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'annoncer ce pour quoi ils étaient là que les journalistes s'étaient levés et les questions avaient fusées de partout. Alors voilà ça n'avait même pas eu le temps d'être un début de conférence de démentie, que c'était devenu une exécution sur place publique, Draco Malfoy se faisait tout simplement rouer de coup verbalement par des « fils de Mangemort », « manipulateur », « magie noir » et tant d'autres qui auraient dû disparaitre depuis 10 ans que la guerre était terminée.

Et parmi ce sentiment fort de révolte, LA GUERRE EST TERMINEE, ELLE A PERDU, son cœur battait fort qu'on s'est prenne ainsi à l'homme à ses côtés. Bordel, il n'était pas parfait, la plupart de ses idées étaient tordues, il était snob et ne savait surement pas ce que voulait dire le mot « humble ». Mais, il était aussi doux, compréhensif, drôle, et intelligent. Il ne le prenait pas pour l'image qu'avait le monde magique de lui, ne lui imposait pas d'être un héros. Il était charmant et ses baisers étaient remplis de tendresse. Harry en aurait hurlé de frustration. D'ailleurs, il se leva de son siège, entrainant Draco à qui il tenait toujours la main avec tout le soutien dont il était capable.

-« **Nous sommes fiancé. Draco et moi allons-nous marier et si ça vous dérange, j'en ai rien à faire.** » Clame-t-il d'une forte voix, tant que tous les journalistes se turent. « **On s'aime et on s'aimera toujours qu'importe vos langues de vipère !** »

Bien sûr, Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais une aura de charisme et de puissance, qu'il avait acquis durant sa jeunesse et qui l'avait quitté lorsqu'il avait voulu retrouver un semblant de vie normal, cette aura l'entourait d'une couleur or, englobant le blond comme pour le protéger, le rassurer, le détendre.

Et même si Draco aurait voulu intervenir pour empêcher Harry de faire ce qu'il pensait être en train de faire, il ne le fit pas. Il ne voulait pas le faire, parce qu'il avait envie de pleurer et serrer fort l'homme à ses côtés. Il en avait honte tant ce n'était pas un comportement digne d'un Malfoy. Mais merde, il voulait le remercier d'être là avec lui, de le défendre, de le soutenir, de le réconforter. Il voulait le supplier de l'aimer, de rester avec lui pour toujours, …

-« **J'ai toujours su dirigé ma vie, et cela nous a permis de vivre en paix sans Voldemort dans nos pattes. Alors je pense être capable de décider qui est la personne qui me rendra le plus heureux au monde. Et cette personne est Draco Malfoy !** » Déclare-t-il encore, en reportant son regard dans celui du blond. Il voulait lui transmettre tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui dans son regard. Draco sembla comprendre et le remercia d'un petit sourire.

-« **Alors si j'ai le malheur d'entendre des médisances sur lui ou sa famille,** _ **qu'importe le membre de celle-ci**_ **, ce serait me déclarer la guerre. Et je vous assure que vous ne voulez pas déclarer la guerre au Sauveur du monde sorcier !** » Finit-il en regardant chaque personne dans la pièce alors que sa magie, comme doter d'une conscience propre, se déversa tel une vague, touchant chaque personne présente, leur faisant ressentir sa toute-puissance.

* * *

-« **Hum…** » Marmonna Harry en se frottant la nuque d'un air nerveux.

-« **Y'a vraiment que toi pour être gêné après un acte aussi romantique, Potter !** »

Harry releva la tête, surpris, avec un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres.

-« **Alors tu ne me prends pas pour un barjot qui a déclaré au monde sorcier anglais qu'on allait se marier uniquement parce que mon côté trop Gryffondor a encore agi avant de réfléchir ?** »

-« **Si… Tout ça mais en même temps, je te serrais éternellement reconnaissant, mais…** »

-« **Mais ?** » Grommela Harry. « **Pourquoi il y a toujours un mais ?** »

-« **Je…** » Soupira Draco en s'écroulant sur son siège avec tout de même toute l'élégance que son rang obligeait. « **Potter, Harry … Tu te rends vraiment compte que…** »

-« **Je t'ai demandé en mariage devant une trentaine de journalistes ?** »

Draco le regarda intensément, ne sachant pas sur quel pied jouer.

-« **Dois-je te rappeler comment on s'est mis « en couple » ?** »

-« **Je sais que tu dois te dire que c'est complétement fou. Mais, tu l'as dit toi-même, on s'entend bien, on se comprend, et… Je nous vois bien vivre quelque chose tous les deux.** »

Dès que Draco vit Harry se mordiller les lèvres d'un air aussi gêné, les joues roses, il sut qu'il était perdu, perdu à vivre pour l'éternité aux bras de ce brun.

-« **Et si on jouait à un petit jeu ?** » Demanda le blond. « **J'ai une fiole de veritaserum dans ma chambre, on pourrait, tu sais, apprendre à se connaître un peu avant d'être embarqué dans la préparation de notre mariage ?** »

Le sourire éclatant fut suffisant pour convaincre Draco que c'était la réponse idéale.

* * *

-« **Alors…** » Dit-il en tendant un verre de vin à son futur fiancé. « **Comment me trouves-tu physiquement**. »

Harry éclata de rire avant de répondre avec un sourire charmeur : « **Je n'ai pas besoin de veritaserum, pour avouer que je te trouve magnifique.** »

Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de flatter l'égo d'un Malfoy pour lancer une bonne soirée. Ils apprirent tout doucement à se connaitre.

Harry avoua qu'il s'était lancé dans la gestion des affaires familiales un peu par hasard, alors qu'il lisait un vieux grimoire d'un de ses ancêtres qui avait créé le vif d'Or. Que son manoir familial se trouvait quelque part à Liverpool, et qu'il avait une dizaine d'elfes de maison qui fuyaient à chaque fois qu'Hermione était dans les parages. Que sa couleur préférée fût le vert forêt depuis toujours mais qu'il avait toujours assuré à Ron que c'était le rouge Gryffondor. Il avoua également qu'il parlait toujours le fourchelangue et était immunisé contre les venins de serpent. Qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas comment on allumait le feu sous un chaudron et qu'il avait toujours lancer un sort de feu en espérant que rien n'explose. Il lui parla de son envie d'avoir une grande famille et s'être déjà informé sur les grossesses masculines jusqu'à qu'une vieille dame lui donne un sourire malicieux qui le mit terriblement mal à l'aise au point qu'il évitait maintenant les vieilles femmes avec des caddies.

Draco, à son tour, expliqua qu'il s'était retrouvé à travailler dans le monde moldu après un pari stupide avec son meilleur ami : Blaise Zabini. Ils avaient fait un serment inviolable alors qu'ils étaient ivres. Lui devait trouver un vrai travail moldu pendant trois mois et Blaise avait dû vivre sans carte de crédit pendant trois mois également. Il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami, faisant de la méditation avec des moines et lui s'était plu dans son entreprise. Il lui parla de sa relation avec sa mère qui était persuadé qu'elle devait s'occuper de le nourrir, le vêtir, et limite de lui faire prendre son bain, alors qu'il avait vingt-sept sur sa tête. Et celle avec son père avec qui il prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer entre eux. Il lui dit comment le bleu pâle était la couleur qui lui allait le mieux au teint, et combien il aimait quand Harry le regardait au-dessus de ses lunettes avec son sourire malicieux.

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche que cette soirée-là. Et alors que la potion faisait encore effet, Harry ajouta :

-« **Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir demandé en mariage.** »

Malfoy lui fit un immense sourire alors qu'il s'approcha pour l'embrasser, lui chuchotant avant :

-« **Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'être d'accord avec une de tes idées de Gryffondor**. »

* * *

Harry regarda sa montre avec angoisse. Il était ridicule il le savait. Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien entre les dents, ni de taches suspectes sur ses vêtements, il se renifla, c'était ok, alors il transplana. Par Merlin, il n'était plus un adolescent, pourquoi stressait-il de la sorte pour un simple rancard ? Un rancard avec l'homme qu'il avait demandé en mariage devant une trentaine de journaliste qui plus es.

Il aurait dû récupérer Draco chez lui, mais ce dernier lui avait assuré d'éviter les environs de son père au risque de se prendre de mauvais sorts bien vicieux. Narcissa semblait revivre au contraire à l'annonce officiel du mariage devant les journaux. Elle préparait déjà le manoir pour l'arrivé du débarquement de la famille Malfoy.

-« **Débarquement de la famille Malfoy ? ça sonne un peu comme des retrouvailles chez les Weasley.** » Sourit malicieusement Harry alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter d'admirer son _fiancé_.

Draco leva son regard de sa carte de menu en lui jetant un regard féroce d'être comparé à ses nécessiteux, avant qu'une rougeur n'apparaisse sur ses joues et qu'il retourne se cacher derrière son document.

-« **Ce sera comme un rassemblement chez les Weasley ?** » S'exclama surpris et amusé Harry en déduisant le comportement fuyard du blond.

-« **Non ! On n'a absolument rien à voir avec ses belettes ! Mais il se pourrait que chez les sang-purs, on entretienne les relations familiales même les plus éloignées !** »

Harry éclata de rire en se disant qu'il aurait son propre rassemblement de Malfoy.

-« **Attendons un autre jour pour parler de ses rats.** »

Le brun haussa les sourcils au commentaire mais n'ajouta rien, prenant plutôt commande auprès du serveur moldu.

-« **Franck a fomenté un nouveau plan diabolique alors ?** »

Le blond sembla totalement s'animer à ça, faisant battre le cœur de Harry en peu plus vite.

-« **Si tu savais ! Ce petit con a réussi à convaincre l'équipe que tu étais enceinte !** »

-« **Quoi ?!** » Sursauta le sorcier à la fois amusé par cette blague, merci à son côté maraudeur, et outré, merci à son côté hermionnien.

-« **D'ailleurs j'ai une dizaine de bouquets, boites de chocolat et ballons ridicules que je me ferais un plaisir d'envoyer dans** _ **ton**_ **bureau.** »

Harry secoua la tête légèrement en roulant des yeux au ciel.

-« **Un vrai gamin cela là ! Il n'a toujours pas digéré d'avoir perdu au repas**. » S'outra le blond avec un air purement aristocrate.

-« **Je me ferais un plaisir de lui montrer qu'en plus d'avoir perdu et s'est également fait embobiner !** »

Draco eut le sourire le plus Serpentard et fier qu'il n'ait jamais eu alors qu'il se pencha légèrement et qu'il proposa :

-« **Et si demain, tu venais au bureau ? Mon patron veut te voir de toute manière, il n'arrête pas de me harceler depuis la fête annuelle.** »

-« **Tu ne perds pas le Nord.** » Se moqua Harry en secouant la tête face au sourire résolument manipulateur de son fiancé. Par Merlin, même ses sales coups, il trouvait ça adorable maintenant. « **Mais tu sais quoi, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée...** »

* * *

Harry avait passé un moment plutôt agréable dans le bureau du « grand patron » de Draco. Les rumeurs de son futur mariage avec le blond semblaient être remontées vers lui. Bien sûr il n'avait rien confirmé, seul le monde magique était au courant pour le moment. Ils s'étaient parlé comme de vieux amis, technique purement commerciale, mais il était habitué. Il savait faire des sourires mielleux, complimenter ses hôtes, jouer au bon gentleman. Des fois, il se disait que le choixpeau n'avait peut-être pas si tort en lui reconnaissant un côté Serpentard. Si Ron entendait ça…

* * *

-« **Eh bien, qui voulais-tu nous faire rencontrer, Draco ?** »

-« **Oh, vous connaissez déjà cette personne**. » Dit-il avec un regard vicieux, que des cornes auraient poussé sur sa tête, que cela n'aurait pas été plus diabolique.

Les autres personnes regardaient le sourire effronté sur le visage de la personne qui entra. Il leur fallut de longues secondes avant que Antoine ne s'exclame :

-« **Oh, je le savais !** »

Harry éclata d'un grand rire face au regard confus des autres. Ils devaient voir les signes mais être incapable de relier les points entre eux. Après tout, vraiment ?

-« **Je crois qu'avec une robe jaune pale et un peu d'artifice vous pourriez mieux me reconnaitre.** » Dit le nouveau venu avec un petit sourire mutin, en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

-« **J'y crois pas !** » S'exclama, éberlué, le chef marketing, avec une expression de respect envers Draco. « **Sale petit manipulateur !** »

Ils continuèrent ainsi entre accusation outrée, rire incrédule et félicitation pour ce coup si bien joué. Tous les deux finirent par les quitter, alors que Harry attrapa la taille de Draco en l'attirant vers lui, admirant le sourire Serpentard sur les lèvres de son fiancé. Il ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête, souriant également.

-« **Tu es vraiment un petit démon.** »

Draco se contenta de l'embrasser. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant que le blond ne se détache légèrement, et lui dise :

-« **J'espère que t'as bien profité parce que maintenant toute la famille Malfoy veut te rencontrer !** » Devant l'air interrogateur de Potter, le blond rajouta en ricanant : « **Ce sont les pires chacals que le monde ait porté !** »

Harry sourit, amusé, se disant que le reste de la famille du blond ne pouvait pas être pire que Draco et ses tendances de manipulateur, Narcissa et ses manies de ragot ou encore de beau-papa Lucius et son regard de tueur. Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort…

* * *

Mdr, pourriez-vous imaginer la suite?

Eter


	6. Annonce

Hullo! Désolé pour la fausse joie, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

C'est un message annonce qui sera remplacé une fois le nouveau chapitre publié. Je tiens juste à vous tenir informé de l'évolution, pas très fulgurante, des choses.

C'est une annonce-masque, donc elle apparaîtra sur mes trois histoires en cours.

* * *

 **Revelio Vampire:** Je l'ai terminé. Je pensais écrire encore quelques chapitres mais il s'avère que le prochain sera l'épilogue! J'aime beaucoup comment ça se "finit". Je le met entre guillemet car vous savez tous (hum, hum) mon désir d'écrire une version miroir de Revelio Vampire en Revelio Sorcier, qui serait la même histoire au point de vue des sorciers. Mais comme je ne voulais pas bêtement réécrire la même histoire dans un autre point de vue, j'ai décidé d'y disséminer le début d'une nouvelle intrigue qui se passe en Angleterre où se passera la plus grosse partie de Revelio Sorcier. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un projet pour le moment.

Sauf si bien sûr un auteur friant de crossover harry potter/twilight souhaite écrire cette version de l'histoire. Je pense qu'une bonne partie de mes lecteurs sont surtout des lecteurs mais sait-on jamais s'il y a un écrivain aventureux!

* * *

 **Ma petite-amie est mon nouveau fiancé:** J'essaie de ne pas me précipiter avec cette histoire. Comme je l'avais dit dans une intro, j'avais déjà la trame de l'histoire jusqu'à la fin sous forme de titre de chapitre, soit-disant révélateur, mais j'ai oublié ce que je voulais mettre dedans! Mais peu importe! Le prochain chapitre est difficile à écrire pour moi car je le veux drôle et avec beaucoup d'interactions sarcastiques et intelligentes. Et je suis certainement la dernière pour la répartie de sang-pur, mon cerveau est très lent! De plus, je suis en plein dans ma période "malmenons un peu Harry" avec plusieurs nouvelles histoires principalement des crossovers HP/Twilight et HP/Supernatural où Harry souffre un peu en amour. Et je ne connais pas personnellement de chagrin d'amour donc ça me parait difficile d'écrire quelque chose de réaliste! Bon il ne vivra pas vraiment des chagrins d'amour plus des déceptions amoureuses, nuance, nuance. Je sais que si ça devait m'arriver, ma fierté se gonflera à bloc et que je crierais surement "va te faire foutre" dignement pour aller pleurer devant un film fleur bleue... hum pas besoin de chagrin d'amour pour ça, breff, on s'éloigne du sujet. Je le rends à chaque fois un peu OCC aussi même si je n'aime pas quand les auteurs font ça sans bonne intrigue derrière, un peu hypocrite de ma part il faut encore que je surmonte ça aussi, alors c'est délicat.

* * *

 **Neutram Personam:** C'est l'histoire que je préfère parce que j'adore Supernatural. (Team Free Will, lov'u). J'ai un chapitre de rédigé, un autre qui est à sa moitié, de bonnes idées pour les deux chapitres d'après mais c'est tout. A mon grand désappointement, je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à quelle fin. Je me suis moi-même mise dans la mouise avec un pouvoir qui se veut neutre donc je sais pas comment faire gagner les gentils sans briser cette neutralité. Si vous avez des idées...

* * *

Pour en revenir aux prochaines publications, je pense peut-être reprendre à publier dès novembre, et priant que d'ici là j'ai terminé _Mon nouveau fiancé_ , histoire que 2 storys sur 3 soient au moins complètes. Donc d'ici là, je vous dit un joyeux Halloween en avance et bonne fête des morts à vous.

Bisous!

Eter


	7. Resterchezvousetliredesfanfictions

Bonjour à tous!

Dieu que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été de ce côté de l'étang! Je n'ai rien posté depuis ... Hum vaut mieux ne pas compter les années!

Je ne sais pas trop si il y a encore des personnes qui me suivent, ou du moins mes histoires, néanmoins nous sommes tous en confinement, le temps n'est pas ce qu'il manque.

Aussi, j'aimerai savoir si vous êtes toujours intéressé par mes écrits incomplets, par d'autres de mes histoires non postées. Je ne sais pas trop si ça vaut le coup de me lancer sans savoir si dans un mois je ne disparaîtrais pas à nouveau.

Qu'en pensez-vous?

Si effectivement, je me lance à nouveau la dedans, il est possible que je reprenne le crossover Harry Potter/Sherlock ainsi que celui de Harry Potter/Supernatural.

Je pensais aussi poster un crossover Harry Potter/Twilight plutôt original à mon sens (j'en ai relu beaucoup ces derniers temps, et ils me semblent tous se ressembler!).

Aimeriez-vous cela?

J'attends vos retours!

Mlle-Eternity dit Eter

#Resterchezvous


End file.
